Drácula
by Mary Campbol
Summary: Em todas as histórias já escritas, o papel de vilão ou mocinho é bem claro. Nessas histórias o mal é mal por si mesmo, sem causa ou razão. Mas, será que tudo na vida é assim? Será que alguém odiado e cruel, não pode ter sua razão do mal, no amor? RHr e DG
1. Prólogo

Inglaterra -1189 Cruzadas

Sir Ronald Weasley se preparava para partir, seu coração estava pesado. Não queria ir para as cruzadas, não queria matar ninguém. Suspirou cansado, dirigindo-se a porta de seu quarto, quanto esta se abriu, e revelou uma moça muito bonita e aflita.

Ela torcia as mãos, e o olhava com aflição. Ele sabia que ela também não queria que ele partice. Então, ela inrrompeu em lágrimas, e atirou-se em seus braços.

-Não vá, por favor. Não vá!

-Hermione, não deveria estar aqui.- ele falou em um tom paciente, pasando as mãos pelos cabelos macios da amada. Tinha vontade de chorar também, mas não seria digno.Suspirou.- Vai ser só por um tempo, logo estarei de volta.

-Não, eu tenho uma sensação ruim. Como se eu nunca mais fosse vê-lo.- e ela apertou o abraço.

-Não confia mais em mim? Bem sabe que sou o melhor guerreiro.

-Antes não fosse. Não precisaria ir.

-É o meu dever. E você sabe disso tanto quanto eu.- não queria falar que detestaria ir, só a deixaria mais triste. Afastou-a e levantou seu rosto, delicadamente, pelo queixo.- Eu te amo. E vou voltar para o nosso casamento em outubro.

Ela sorriu, sem parar de chorar. Ele pegou um lenço e começou a secar seus olhos. Ela soltou um lamento "Ah, Rony...", e tentou conter as lágri- mas. Ele, por fim, sem dizer mais palavra, soltou-a e rumo para a porta, pronto para sair.

Mas, antes que conseguisse dar mais de três passos, sentiu a mão suave dela, detendo-o. Se virou, e viu-a mortalmente séria.

-Sei que moças educadas e corretas não entram no quarto de rapazes, mas já que fiz isso, quero outra coisa não digna.

-O quê?

-Um beijo seu.

-Hermione, eu não poderia...

-Mas, eu poderia!- ela o interrompeu.- Só Deus sabe se vou vê-lo novamente.

-Hermione, não seria correto de minha parte, e você sabe disso. Já disse que vou voltar, não disse? É uma promessa, nem que se passem mil anos, eu vou voltar.

Eles ouviram a porta se abrindo, e um dos criados de Rony entrando. Ele encarou Hermione com estranhesa, mas quase imediatamente, desviuou seu olhar para o patrão, então disse.

-Estamos prontos, senhor. Somos esperados lá fora.

-Muito obrigado, já estou indo.- o criado curvou-se levemente em uma reverência, e saiu fechando porta. Rony virou-se para Hermione.- Adeus, meu amor, preciso ir.

Deu-lhe um beijo na testa, e saiu apressado. Hermione deixou-se ficar ali, por um longo tempo, encarando a porta por onde

Rony saíra. Dentro de si, tinha a certeza que nunca mais iria vê-lo.

Meses se passaram. Ronald lutava bravamente, e como ninguém. Escapara de armadilhas, e conseguia liderar com coragem e força os mais covardes. Ganhou méritos por seus atos corajosos. Mas, seu pensamentos continuava em casa, em Hermione.

Logo, o dia tão esperado chegou. Ronald recebeu licença, para voltar para casa, e para seu casamento. Não via a hora de encontrar sua noiva, que por certo esperava por ele. Queria voltar e dar-lhe o beijo, que ela tanto quisera, e ele negara.

Chegou à seu castelo, esperando a mais repleta felicidade, mas encontrou o oposto. Criados, tentavam sorrir-lhe com felicidade, mas ali só havia uma tentativa de conforto. As criadas tinham os olhos inchados. Não entendendo nada, Rony dirigiu-se à seus irmãos, que chegaram o mais rápido possivel, à noticia de sua volta.

-Frederico e Jorge! Que felicidade em vê-los.- mas os irmãos não sorriram.- Vocês também não estão felizes com minha volta?

-Claro que estamos.- Fred afirmou, mas pareceu constrangido.- Mas, temos que dar-lhe uma notícia muito triste.

-O que aconteceu?- ele perguntou preocupado, tentando descobrir, olhando as caras sombrias dos dois.

-Hermione.- Jorge falou com um restinho de voz.

-O que tem a minha noiva? Não me digam que... não me digam que ela se cansou de me esperar e casou com outro!

-Antes fosse.- Fred respondeu amargo. Então levantou a cabeça, decidido a contar de uma vez o que acontecera.- O inimigo, Rony, mandou-nos uma carta, falando de sua morte.

-Minha morte?

-Tivemos que contar à Hermione.- Jorge continuou, como se não o ouvesse ouvido.- Ela leu a carta, e entrou em total desespero. Disse que sabia que aquilo aconteceria.

-Ela chorou por uma semana seguida, Rony. Nada podia acalma-la, nada.- Fred retomou da onde seu irmão parara.- Então, ontem à noite ela... ela pulou da janela do quarto, no rio. Não pudemos fazer nada para salva-la.

Os olhos de Rony se encheram de lágrimas instantaneamente, sentiu sua boca abrindo, sem som nenhum. Não podia acreditar, não queria acreditar! Então, soltou um grito e caiu de joelhos.

-Rony, por favor se acalme.- Jorge pediu.

-Não! Vocês não entendem! Ela era tudo que me importava, daria minha vida por ela! E foi justamente por causa disso que ela se matou! Por minha causa! Por minha vida! - ele chorava, as lágrimas escorriam, e a queimação no estômago e na garganta aumentando. Só não era maior que a dor que sentia no coração.

-Rony, a culpa não foi sua, sabe disso.- Fred falou, tentando consola-lo.

Ele inspirou diversas vezes, tantando controlar a raiva. Então, a voz tremendo, falou:

-Levem-me até ela.

Rony foi levado por Fred e Jorge até o mausoléu da família Granger. Lá, embaixo de uma cruz, o corpo de Hermione era velado por sua família. Rony entrou, indo direto para ela, como se nada mais existisse. Nada mais tinha importância. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, e ouviu os passos das pessoas saindo e a porta fechando, mas não olhou para trás.

Ela estava tão linda ali. Sua pele estava mais branca que nunca, mas mesmo assim ela parecia apenas adormecida. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, e as velas lhe davam um ar doce e tranqüilo.

-Ô, meu amor? O que eu fiz com você? O que fizeram com você?- toucou-a, mas sua pele estava fria. Fria como pedra. Logo ela, sempre que tocava-a sentia-se morno, agora só frio.

Caiu sentado, chorando, sem largar a mão dela. Desesperado, olhou para cima, e viu a cruz, grande e imponente. A raiva, mais uma vez se apoderou de seu corpo, e cego de ódio se levantou. Gritando e acusando Deus.

-É sua culpa que isso aconteceu! Eu fui nessa cruzada para defende-lo, com minha fé e coragem. Por quê? Por que me odeia tanto? Por que a levou em vez de mim? Não existe ódio maior do que o meu, contra você. Ela era inocente, não tinha nada a ver com meus crimes. Nada!

Então, quando cada parte de seu corpo pediu por vingança, num único movimento, desembanhou a espada e enterrou-a na cruz. No mesmo instante, fez-se um clarão, e ele sentiu ser levado.

N/A: Estava pensando se deveria por essa fic aqui. Conclui q sim. Mas, se naum comentarem, eu naum atualiso! Se me achar motivada o suficiente, escrevo rapidinho. Ok? Leiam minhas outras fics, por favor. E lembrem-se: essa ainda vai melhorar. Bjus, ") Mary Campbol

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. O Conde

Transilvânia-700 anos depois

O jovem contador Harry Potter puxou as cortinas da janela de sua carruagem. O céu do lado de fora estava cinzento e ventava. Sem mais paciência virou-se para seu condutor:

-Falta muito?

-Estamos quase chegando , senhor.

Harry suspirou encostando-se no banco. Fazia horas que estava ali. Olhou para seu caderno de notas. Fora o único da agência que aceitara o trabalho. Todos pareciam ter medo do cliente, pois um contador já enlouquecera e o último estava desaparecido.

Estava começando a pensar que não deveria ter aceitado, se casaria em breve, e se os negócios durassem mais de 2 meses, como era o esperado, estaria em sérios riscos com sua noiva. Sorrindo ao se lembar dela, abriu seu caderno em uma determinada página, onde guardava uma fotografia dela. Tao linda!

-Ah, Hermione...

Então sentiu um tranco quando a carruagem parou. Abriu a porta e viu que já escurecera. Assim que desceu as pessoas do povoado, onde pararam, o rodearam. Uma velha começou a falar coisas esquisitas e pôs uma corrente com uma cruz em seu pescoço. Um jovem com cabelos iguais a palha, se aproximou, e disse:

-Para protege-lo de todo o mal que há naquele castelo.

-Castelo?

-Para onde o senhor vai. Lá há toda a espécie de fera, prontas para morde-lo na jugular, e chupar todo o seu sangue. Cruzes e alho é tudo que pode afugenta-los.

-Bem... obrigado.- Harry agradeceu achando tudo muito esquisito.

-Na verdade, senhor, são duas moedas de bronze.

Harry suspirou com raiva. Mas, se eram mesmo loucos não seria bom contraria-los. Pagou as duas moedas de bronze e o jovem e a velha se afastaram. Harry então correu para seu condutor.

-Por que paramos aqui? Eu devia ir para o castelo do Conde

-Mas, o senhor vai. Só que eu não tenho coragem de entrar lá depois do anoitecer, por isso vai trocar de condutor.

E o velho apontou um homem muito mais velho, de aspecto sinistro e maldoso, que tinha apenas 3 dentes.

-Isso sera mesmo necessário? - Harry perguntou desesperado.

-Sim, senhor! Eu não entro lá agora nem por todo o dinheiro do mundo.

-Por quê?

-O senhor deveria ouvir mais o conselho das pessoas daqui. Elas sabem o que dizem. - e saiu deixando o outro mais deconfiado.

Harry balançou a cabeca. Malucos. Todos eles! O que um Conde sozinho poderia fazer? O que haveria de tão estranho e sinistro nele, que deixava as outras pessoas apavoradas? Apesar de que... tinha o contador maluco e o desaparecido.

"Mas, que bobagem, Harry! Você não vai acreditar nessas tolices e voltar para casa, para se taxado de covarde, não é? Além do mais, você só vai ficar um tempo, e agora tem essa cruz estúpida e cara, para te proteger" pensou com selvageria.

Um pouco mais seguro, mas nem tanto, Harry voltou para a carruagem, na qual seu novo condutor já estava sentado. Este lhe sorriu maldosamente.

-Vai ter que me pagar adiantado.

-Quanto?- Harry suspirou, revirando os olhos.

-Duas moedas de ouro.

-De ouro! Isso é mais que o dobro que se cobra por uma viagem tão curta!

-Sou o único disponível na área que entra lá depois do anoitecer. - ele sorriu com mais vontade.

-Voce é daqui?

-Nasci aqui e ei de morrer aqui.

-Ja desconfiava. -Harry suspirou e lhe deu o dinheiro. Só esperava que valesse a pena.

Começaram a andar, e passando um tempo, tendo pouco distância do povoado, Harry comecou a perceber as alterações na paisagem. Já não havia nenhum pássaro. Na verdade, não havia vida. Só plantas mortas e terra seca. Harry estremeceu, e sabia que não era de frio. O lugar era abafado e sufocante. Comecara a pensar que o primeiro condutor tinha razão.

Passaram por portas de ferro retorcido, e o musgo tomava conta do muro de pedra, que estava rachado e quebrado. As luzes do povoado ficaram longe, as casinhas pareciam ter o tamanho de uma unha. Logo a frente o castelo se erguia, lindo e imponente, apesar de aparentar ter mais de 1000 anos. Harry olhava tudo boquiaberto. A chuva prometida desabou com força, e Harry foi obrigado a pegar a própria bagagem, e leva-la para a frente das portas do castelo, já que seu segundo condutor não queria ficar mais nem um segundo ali. Harry percebeu que ele também parecia ter medo, mas ao contrário do outro, aceitava ir até lá pelo dinheiro.

Parou em frente a gigantescas portas de madeira, e bateu. Estava frio agora, só que não havia vento. A porta se abriu revelando um ruivo magrelo e sardento, que parecia ter a mesma idade de Harry.

-Olá, sou Harry Potter, o novo contador do Conde!- Harry gritou por causa do barulho da chuva.

O outro acenou com a cabeça, e lhe deu espaço para entrar. Harry pegou suas malas e entrou no frio, porém seco, castelo. De dentro pode verificar que era maior do que aparentava, e muito mais confortável e luxuoso.

-É um prazer finalmente conhece-lo, Sr. Potter.- o ruivo falou sério, não estendendo a mão pra Harry, como este fizera.

Harry abaixou logo a mão, vermelho."Que homem mais sinistro e esquisito." pensou. Não era à toa que todos detestassem o castelo. Ele realmente dava arrepios, como se nada que entrasse, pudesse escapar.

-Ah... o senhor quem é?

-Sou o Conde Ronald Bilius Weasley. Dono deste castelo e seu atual patrão. - então deu um sorrisinho sem felicidade, diante da confusão de Harry.- Não gosto que meus criados sejam visto, então eu mesmo atendo a porta.- explicou.

-Bem, não é só isso. - Harry comentou, sem pensar muito, em choque - Você não é muito novo pra ser Conde? Devemos ter a mesma idade.

-Acredite-me, sou bem mais velho do que imagina. - o Conde respondeu sombrio, com tom de que encerra a conversa.- Agora, o senhor deve estar cançado. Foi uma longa viagem, não?

-Oh, sim. Foi muito cansativa.

-Siga-me.

E o Conde virou de costas, e começou a subir as escadas, deixando Harry carregar sozinho suas malas, e sem chamar um criado para ajuda-lo.

N/A- Espero que estejam gostando. Estou recebendo reviews! EBA! Vocês fizeram meu dia! Continuem assim, vão fazer uma autora de fics feliz! Beijos Mary


	3. As Três Visitantes

Harry e o Conde andaram por longos e sombrios corredores, onde pinturas, estátuas e tapeçarias horrendas, tantavam enfeitar o local. A maioria parecia retratar demônios e as mortes mais terrívies, e decididamente tinham muito sangue.

Harry duas vezes quase se perdeu, ao ficar examinando-as de perto, sem ver que o Conde virara em um corredor. Depois de algum tempo andando, e a chuva aumentando, o Conde parou em frente à uma porta grande de madeira.

-Estes serão seus aposentos. Sinta-se a vontade aí dentro, mas não atravesse essas portas depois do anoitecer. O café da manhã é servido às 8:00, o almoço 12:00, na sala de jantar que lhe apontei, 2 andares abaixo.

-Certo.- Harry murmurou para mostrar que entendera.

-O jantar será servido às 7:00, em seu quarto. Como disse, não saia daí depois do anoitecer, sem minha companhia. Nem se disserem que foram ordens minhas. - Harry continuou calado, estranhando cada vez mais aquele lugar, e aquele Conde. Então, este continuou.- Só mais uma coisa. Não se espante, se não me vir freqüentemente. Tem alguma coisa que queira perguntar?

-Não senhor.

-Ótimo. Espero que tenha uma boa noite.- e o Conde se virou e saiu.  
H

arry levantou as sombrancelhas espantado. Resolvendo não desobedecer as ordens, entrou e rapidamente se trancou em seu quarto. Olhou em volta.

Era muito grande. Na verdade não estava em um quarto, conforme acreditara. Estava em uma sala enorme, e mais clara, com tapetes no chão, e móveis antigos de ébano. Harry ficou feliz ao constatar, que ali não havia nenhuma pintura, escultura ou tapeçaria, como as que observara na caminhada. Havia duas portas na sala, que davam em aposentos igualmente grandes, um enorme quarto com uma cama de reposteiros, e um banheiro, com uma maravilhosa banheira de louça.

Olhando mais atentamente, viu que em cima da mesa de ébano da sala, havia uma bandeija, com um leitão assado, frutas e castanhas. Como estava morrendo de fora, deixou as malas de qualquer jeito no quarto, e sentou-se para comer.  
Após estar mais que satisfeito, pôs sua roupa de dormir e afundou na gigantesca e confórtavel cama de penas. Tirou os óculos, e deitou-se bem confortável, e cheio de sono. Nem se deu ao trabalho de apagar as velas.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Harry estava em um sono leve, e de repente acordou, com a impressão que havia alguém em seu quarto. Olhando em volta, viu que de fato havia. Mas, como ela havia entrado lá, se ele tinha trancado a porta?

-Meninas.- a mulher de olhos puxados e longos, negros, e lisos cabelos chamou.- Acho que o encontrei.

Harry viu a porta que dava na sala se abrir, e mais duas mulheres entrarem com um sorriso muito maroto. Uma usava uma linda e apertada trança, com fios de ouro, e a outra tinha estranhos olhos arregalados, como se estivesse muito espantada, mas o resto de seu rosto não demonstrava isso.

Harry também reparou, que elas usavam pouca roupa, e eram realmente muito bonitas.

-Sim, você o achou, Cho! Finalmente.- a da trança respondeu sem tirar os olhos, desejosos, de Harry, batendo palminhas.

-O mestre disse para não fazermos nada.- a dos olhos estranhos respondeu, numa voz meio sonhadora e entediada.

-Não vamos fazer nada com ele, Luna. Só conhece-lo melhor, não é Cho?- a da trança ficou de quatro em cima da cama de Harry, e começou a engatinhar em sua direção.

O rapaz estava tão espantado, que tudo que pode fazer, foi por seus óculos, e ficar com um enorme frio na barriga. Afinal, haviam três mulheres lindissímas e semi-nuas em seu quarto, sem o menor constrangimento ou explicação.

-É sim.- Cho concordou, ficando de quatro na cama dele também, e começar a avançar, passando a língua nos lábios.

-Lá vão vocês de novo. Lembra do que aconteceu com os homem dos cavalos?- Luna reclamou, cruzando os braços.

Imediatamente as outras duas pararam. Por um segundo, Harry achou que as três fossem brigar, mas então, Cho irrompeu em lágrimas. A morena da trança encarou Luna furiosa e foi abraçar Cho.

-Desculpe Cho.- a da trança consolou- Eu sei que eu não devia, que você queria ele. Mas, foi mais forte que eu.

-Mas... você devia ter deixado um pouquinho... pra mim, Parvati!- Cho falou entre soluços.

-Muito obrigada, Luna.- Parvati olhou mais uma vez para Luna, com desmentida raiva e ironia.

Luna simplesmente revirou os olhos, e sentou-se ao lado de Harry, que de boca aberta, só olhava.

-Então você é o novo contador?- ela perguntou cordialmente, como se não houvesse nada de errado. Harry concordou com a cabeça. Então Luna se virou para as outras duas.- Ele é bem fraquinho, não é? Se fizermos algo, provavelmente ele vai morrer.

Cho parou imediatamente de chorar, e olhou Harry maliciosamente.

-Ele deve ser mais forte do que aparenta. E só um poquinho, não mata ninguém.

Ela e Parvati recomeçaram a andar na direção de Harry, com desejo e malícia. Luna apenas revirou os olhos, e começou a passar a mão na nuca de Harry. Esse sentiu como se um choque passasse por todo seu corpo. Então, Cho e Parvati e alcançaram, suas mãos frias entrando por dentro de sua blusa.

Harry sentou um novo tremor, quando duas delas, não sabia quais, começaram lambe-lo na garaganta. Então, sentiu Luna se afastar, batendo levemente na cômoda, tamanha pressa de sair.

-Onde você arranjou essa cruz?- ela perguntou, realmente assustada. As outras duas o largaram rapidamente também.

Harry ficou espantado, e ligeiramente desapontado pela interrupção, então demorou um pouco para entender o que ela quisera dizer.

-O quê? Ah, a cruz.- e endiretou os óculos no nariz.- Ganhei, ou melhor, comprei de uma velha esquisita do povoado. Mas, por que vocês...

Mas antes que ele acabasse de falar, a porta mais uma vez se abriu. Mas, não eram mais garotas, como Harry esperava. Era o Conde. As três mulheres rapidamente se encolheram num canto, Parvati e Cho, decedidamente, apavoradas.

-O que estão fazendo aqui!- O Conde exclamou, bravo. Nenhuma se atreveu a falar, mas Cho começou a chorar baixinho e Parvati a tremer.- Eu não mandei vocês ficarem longe daqui? Sabem como fico aborrecido quando me desobedecem!

Harry ficou sério, e com muito medo. Ser encontrado no quarto com 3 mulheres desconhecidas, provavelmente parentes do chefe, não era nada bom. Engoliu em seco.

-Desculpe, mestre.- as três murmuraram, abaixando a cabeça.

O Conde suspirou, para tentar se acalmar.

-Lembram o que aconteceu com o guardador de cavalos?- ao ouvir isso Cho explodiu em lágrimas.- Eu não quero que isso se repita! Estão ouvindo? Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder outro contador. Eu quero as três lá fora, agora!

As três ainda de cabeças baixas, ergueram as mãos e fecharam os olhos, então pararam ao ver que Harry estava ali. Olharam para o Conde, que lhes oferecia a porta, parecendo mais zangado, e saíram muito quietas. Só Cho sussurrou algo ao sair, mas Harry não ouviu. No entanto, entendeu que era sobre a cruz que falavam, já que o Conde o olhou no pescoço. 

-Desculpe-me pelo comportamento das meninas.- o Conde falou a Harry, quando as três se foram.- Às vezes elas me desobedecem, sou muito mole com elas.

-Sem problemas.- Harry respondeu aliviado, ao ver que o Conde não parecia bravo com ele.

-Ótimo. Então eu... acho que derrubou algo senhor Potter.

Harry olhou para onde o Conde apontava. Seu caderno caíra com o tranco de Luna, e a foto de Hermione, saíra voando para perto da parede da esquerda. Harry se levantou e pegou o caderno, consciente de o Conde o olhava. Mas, quando ia pegar a foto, ouviu passos, e viu que o ruivo estava ao seu lado.

O Conde parecia mais branco que o normal, seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca tremia. As mão estavam apertadas, os nós dos dedos brancos.

-Onde conseguiu isso?- perguntou se virando para Harry, que ficando com muito medo mesmo, respondeu.

-É uma foto de minha noiva.

-Sua noiva? - o Conde mostrava tamanha incredulidade, que Harry ficou curioso, mas não se atreveu a perguntar qualquer coisa. O Conde encarando a foto, com intença doçura e dor.- Qual é o nome dela?

-Hermione.- Harry respondeu, e o Conde pareceu mais supreso.

Harry reparou que a mão dele tremeu, como se quisesse pegar a foto, então de repente ele parou. Parecia quase normal de novo.

-Muito bonita ela. Fez uma excelente escolha.

-Obrigado.

Então o Conde se virou e saiu. Mas, no corredor, longe dos olhos de Harry, teve que se sentar. Suas pernas estavam bambas e um sorriso, o primeiro em muito, muito tempo, começou a se formar em seus lábios.

-Hermione...- murmurou, uma lágrima escorrendo.- Você voltou!

**N/A- **É agora que a diversão começa! Vocês repararam que eu adoro escrever fan fics de filmes, e essa não podia ser diferente. É a mesma história do filme, mas mais engraçada. Embora eu tenha achado o filme zoado também. Mesmo com nosso querido Gary Oldman no papel de Drácula. E não se preocupem, a fic vai ter seus momentos de terror também. Quanto as meninas, procurei usar as personagens que tiveram mais contato com o Harry, com excessão da Gina. Tenho outros planos para ela. Quero agradecer a todos os que comentaram! Obrigada mesmo! Continuem assim! Beijos, Mary.


	4. Vampiros

Nas próximas semanas Harry se acostumou com sua estranha rotina. Acordadava e tomava café sozinho, sem ver um criado sequer. Quando voltava suas coisas já estavam arrumadas, com todos os papéis do Conde, que ele precisaria, em cima da mesa. Almoçava, igulamente sozinho, e quando voltava da caminhada, e saía do banho, seu jantar já esperava na saleta, sendo que ele nunca ouvia o ruído de ninguém.

O próprio Conde, aparecia muito pouco, e Harry ficava grato por isso. Não sabia se gostava muito dele. Nas poucas vezes em que aparecia, era para avisar Harry, que os dois jantariam juntos na sala de jantar, para conversar sobre sua riquesa e seus investimentos.

Mas, sempre, no final de todas as refeições, o Conde fazia alguma pergunta, para Harry, sobre sua vida, e principalmente sobre sua noiva. O rapaz já começara a ficar com um pouco de ciúmes. Mas, estando Hermione muito longe dali, não tinha com o que se preocupar.

Mas, uma coisa o incomodava realmente. As três mulheres. Depois de sua primeira noite no castelo, elas simplesmente sumiram. Harry não via vida, naquele castelo, tirando ele mesmo, e o Conde. Por isso, sentia-se muito sozinho, e cada vez mais, sentia falta das três.

Uma noite, quando já fazia uma semana desde o último jantar com o Conde, Harry não agüentou. Pôs um sobretudo e uma calça por cima da roupa de dormir, e resolveu que ia encontrar Parvati, Cho e Luna.

Silenciosamente, pegou um candelabro, e um canivete, só para se sentir mais seguro, e abriu a porta vagarosamente, esperando qe ninguém a ouvisse rangindo. Olhou o corredor, apenas a luz da lua migüante, muito fraca, o iluminava, deserto e silêncioso.

Harry respirou fundo, saiu, e fechou a porta. Por que será que o Conde não queria que ele saísse, do quarto depois que anoitecesse? O que poderia haver de tão horrível?

Continuou andando, sem ouvir nada. Então sentiu uma arrepio. Parecia que os olhos das pinturas o seguiam. Então, lembrou-se de alguém falando, numa época que parecia à muito tempo: "Lá há toda a espécie de feras, prontas para morde-lo na jugular, e sugar todo o seu sangue"..Já estava começando a voltar para seu quarto, quando ouviu uma voz cantando. Parou. A voz era tão bonita e inebriante, que Harry resolveu descobrir de quem era. Talvez fosse de uma das três mulheres.

Andou por três corredores, e parou em frente à uma enorme tapeçaria, no final, que retratava um campo de batalha. A voz parecia que saía da lá.

-Isso está muito esquisito. Melhor voltar.- Harry murmurou.

Mas, estava tão fascinado pela voz, que não consegiu se encontrolar, e afastou a tapeçaria, que revelou uma porta de madeira. Cada vez mais surpreso e curioso, Harry abriu a porta, e viu que esta dava em uma escada de pedras, muito comprida.

-Seja o que Deus quiser.- murmurou, antes de começar a descer as escadas.

Desceu pelo que pareceu, até o subsolo do castelo. Já não sentia frio ou medo, aquilo estava enlouquecendo-o. Precisava descobrir quem cantava. Finalmente parou. Ali, no final da longuíssima escada, só havia uma porta. Estendeu a mão para abri-la, mas antes que pudesse faze-lo, a porta se abriu, a voz vinha de lá de dentro. Mesmo sentindo-se um coelho, prestes a entrar na toca da raposa, Harry entrou. E quando o fez, a voz parou, e a porta fechou-se.

Assustado, olhou em volta, mas não viu ninguém. Só alguns móveis, e uma pintura muito grande, no fundo do aposento. Segurando com muita força seu candelabro, e tremendo dos pés a cabeça, se aproximou do quadro. Quando viu o que ele retratava, deixou cair o objeto.

Ali estava, em trajes medievais, o Conde, segurando a mão de sua noiva Hermione. Os dois sorriam radiantes. Tremendo cada vez mais, ele se aproximou, tentando ver na penumbra, as velas nas paredes, pouco iluminavam. Forçou a vista. Não havia dúvidas que aquela era Hermione e o Conde, embora este estivesse diferente. Estava sorrindo, feliz, e não parecia sombrio, nem assustador. Apenas um jovem apaixonado.

Procurou o nome do pintor, para tentar entender, o que os dois estavam fazendo ali, juntos e vestidos daquela maneira. Então, sentiu seu coração pulsar com muita força, e uma coisa terrívelmente amarga, em sua garganta, se espalhando em seu corpo. Caiu sentado. No canto, em baixo do artista, estava a data: 1188.

A respiração falhando, Harry levantou-se em um salto, e começou a correr disparado para a porta. Mas, antes que chegasse lá, bateu em alguma coisa, e foi jogado ao chão novamente. Olhou para cima, desesperado. Era o Conde.

-Olá, senhor Potter. Estava esperando-o.- Harry não conseguia falar, então, viu que ao lado do Conde, estavam Parvati, Cho e Luna, o olhando vorazmente.- Sabia que o senhor não resestiria à voz dessas três lindas damas.

-O que está contecendo?- Harry conseguiu encontrar voz, sabe-se lá onde.- O que o senhor faz com minha noiva naquela pintura?

Então o Conde riu, e o sangue de Harry pareceu congelar nas veias.

-Sua noiva!- o Conde exclamou, parecendo enlouquecido.- Deixe-me contar-lhe uma história, senhor Potter. Talvez assim o senhor corrija sua frase. À mais ou menos 700 anos, dois jovens nobres se apaixonaram em um baile de máscaras. Foi paixão à primeira vista, sabe? Como se se conhecessem à muito tempo. E acabaram ficando noivos. Só que vieram as cruzadas, e o jovem teve que ir, era muito católico, e queria lutar pelo que acreditava, embora seu coração estivesse esmigalhado, com a idéia de deixa-la. E na partida, ele negou-lhe o beijo, que ela pedira, dizendo que voltaria, a qualquer custo. E ele o fez. Enfrentou as piores coisas, nunca tirando-a da cabeça, apenas isso lhe dava forças. Mas, quando voltou, soube que o inimigo havia feito uma armadilha, que resultou no suícidio da amada. Cego de ódio, ele culpou e desafiou Deus, que deu-lhe um castigo. O pior de todos castigos que poderia dar naquele momento. O jovem transformou-se em um ser amaldiçoado, que só poderia andar nas sombras e se alimentar de sangue. Deu-lhe asas também, e uma vida imortal. Uma maldita vida imortal, para que nunca mais, pudesse vê-la!

O queixo de Harry caíra. Aquelas pessoas só poderiam ser loucas. Que maluquisse era aquela de vida imortal? Mas, e o quadro? Mesmo assim, sobreviver de sangue, era muita doidera na sua opinião. Eles precisavam de um médic... então, uma voz apareceu pela segunda vez, em seus ouvidos: "Lá há toda a espécie de feras, prontas para morde-lo na jugular, e sugar todo o seu sangue. Cruzes e alho é tudo que pode afugentá-los."

Começou a procurar desesperado, pela cruz em seu pescoço. Então lembrou-se de tê-la tirado para tomar banho.

-Vejo que entendeu, senhor Potter. Ah, e obrigado, por finalmente me ajudar a achar minha noiva.- e o Conde sorriu maldosamente, então, anunciou - Meninas, estou partindo hoje à noite.

-Ah...!- as três lamentaram.

-E vai demorar?- Parvati perguntou, parecendo muito triste.

-Um pouco. Vou buscar minha Hermione, para ficar conosco, durante toda a eternidade.

Então, Harry sentiu a raiva subindo até sua cabeça, e ficando de pé, gritou:

-Não vai não, por que eu não vou deixar!

O Conde caiu na risada, e virou-se ameaçador para Harry, que nem assim teve medo.

-Eu demorei muito tempo para encontra-la. E não é você, que vai tira-la novamente de mim. Ninguém vai nos separar dessa vez, ninguém!- então, respirando com força, para retomar a calma, virou-se para as três mulheres.- Vocês podem ficar com ele, arranjarei outro contador.

-Muito obrigada, mestre!- as três agradeceram derretidas.

O Conde começou a andar para a porta, Harry começou a correr para impedi-lo, mas como um raio, as três entraram em sua frente.

-Acho que não, agora você é nosso.- Parvati sorriu maliciosa.

-Totalmente nosso.- Cho acrescentou, Luna apenas passou a língua nos lábios.

A porta se fechou com um batida, e Harry deviou seus olhos para essa, quando voltou a olhar as três mulheres, suas pernas bamberam, e ele começou a tremer. Elas o encaravam com os olhos vermelhos, e com os caninos alongados, prontos para uma mordida.

NA- Hehehe, um pouquinho mais de ação. Pobre Harry... Agora é que vamos começar o verdadeiro R/Hr dessa história. Quero agradecer a Cissy Black, Thaty e LuisAO pelos comentários! Espero que estejam gostando! Quanto ao filme, eu fiz um pouco diferente, pus gente a mais, vocês vão ver, mas a fic tá ótima. Eu estou adorando escrever! Beijos, Mary.


	5. Hermione

-Mal posso esperar pelo seu casamento, Hermione!- a amiga exclamou.

-Você está é doida para saber como foi a Lua-de-Mel.- Hermione respondeu à Gina, e as duas amigas caíram na risada.

Hermione e Gina eram amigas desde bebês, seus pais eram sócios e um negócio muito lucrativo, o que as fazia terem o mais alto padrão de vida. Naquela noite, os pais de Hermione dariam uma festa, e não perdendo a oportunidade, Gina rapidamente pegou suas coisas e foi para lá. Como já fazia um mês que não se viam, tinham muito o que conversar. Estavam em um dos bancos do jardim, embaixo de uma àrvore enorme.

-Você tem que conhecer minha prima Fleur, Gina! Ela vai vir da França, para a festa de hoje à noite.

-E o seu noivo, ele vêm?- Gina perguntou, nem ligando para Fleur.

-Infelizmente não, ele teve que ir para a Transilvânia, para cuidar dos negócios de um Conde, e ainda vai demorar para voltar.

-Que pena. Só o vi na sua festa de noivado, mas ele pareceu ser muito simpático.

-O Harry é uma ótima pessoa, não poderia ter arranjado um noivo melhor.- Hermione sorriu, embora por dentro estivesse triste. Ela gostava de Harry, só que às vezes parecia que estava cometendo um erro casando com ele, como se devesse esperar por alguma coisa, ou alguém.

Ah, será que hoje à noite vai ter um noivo para mim?- Gina perguntou, erguendo as mãos para o céu.

Hermione riu:

Acho meio difícil. Todos os filhos dos amigos de papai, são ridículos. Querem parecer inteligentes, e só falam besteira. Pensando bem, é mesmo uma sorte a Fleur vir.

Por quê?

Porque onde quer que ela vá, os homens ficam a rodeando, e babando. Ela é muito bonita, sabe? Pelo menos, não vamos ter que aturar aqueles chatos.

Você só fala isso, porque já está noiva...- disse Gina, fazendo um beicinho.

zzz

A noite finalmente chegou, e Gina percebeu que Hermione tinha razão. Todos os rapazes eram chatos e só falavam de negócios, e as pessoas que já a conheciam não paravam de comentar o quanto ela crescera. Gina ficou realmente aborrecida. Estava com 17 anos, e todos ainda a tratavam como criança. Pelo que via, continuaria encalhada. O que mais faltava acontecer?

-Gina! O que faz aqui? - Gina ouviu uma voz atrás de si, congelou. "Ah, eles não, por favor, eles não!"

Se virou sorrindo, embora estivesse com vontade de chorar, ao constatar que eram realmente Neville, Simas e Dino.

-O que vocês fazem aqui?

-Ora, Gina. Soubemos da festa, e viemos ver como está.- Simas respondeu, pegando uma torrada da bandeja que a empregada lhe estendia.

-Quer dizer que nem sequer foram convidados?- Gina perguntou incrédula.

-A festa é na casa da Hermione, não é?- perguntou Dino, sorrindo.

Gina bufou. Aqueles três eram seus vizinhos desde sempre, e eram como se fossem seus irmãos. Ou seja, a presença deles significava que se algum rapaz se aproximasse dela, podia se considerar morto. Como Gina conhecia Hermione, os três a conheceram também, embora não fossem tão íntimos.

-Tá bom, fiquem se quiserem. Mas, estão fazendo papel de idiotas. Não tem ninguém interessante aqui.

-Ótimo, isso significa que ninguém vai desrespeita-la.- disse Simas sorridente.

-E você não vai ficar falada.- Neville exclamou, pegando uma taça de vinho, da cor do rosto de Gina, quando esta bufou.

E a comida é deliciosa.- Dino exclamou feliz.

Ouviram então, uma trombeta soando. Se viraram para ver quem chegara, o lacaio anunciou:

-A Srta. Delacour!

Gina viu Hermione correndo do meio da multidão, e indo abraçar uma garota um pouco mais velha que elas, com lindo cabelos loiros e imensos olhos azuis. Ela estava com uma magnífica capa cinza e toda bordada. Era realmente muito bonita.

Se virou para dizer aos outros três que aquela era a prima de Hermione, mas não encontrou ninguém do seu lado. Olhou novamente para a francesa, e viu que quase toda a festa fora cumprimenta-la, incluindo Neville, Simas e Dino. Só os casados, que as esposas seguraram, não foram, e pareciam muito desapontados.

Gina cruzou os braços aborrecida, aquela garota já estava a irritando! Ainda bem que a festa só tinha chatos, ela bem que merecia ter que agüenta-lo, por ser tão bonita.

-Depois que isso passar, vou te apresentar à ela, Gina.- Hermione disse ao seu lado.

-Ah, obrigada.- Gina saiu de seu devaneio, ao ouvir a voz da amiga.- A festa está muito bonita, mas os convidados... ainda bem que ela veio.- e tentou sorrir.

-Isso sempre acontece.- Hermione começou a falar, sorridente, olhando Fleur, pensativa.- Onde quer que ela vá. A Fleur tem alguma coisa que atrai os homens.

-É bonita e tem jeito de vagabunda.- Gina murmurou muito baixinho, ao ver que Fleur jogava todo o seu charme para cima de quem fosse. Até de Neville! Isso a deixou realmente brava, aquela francesinha metida o estava fazendo comer em sua mão.

-Sabia que só aceitei o pedido de casamento de Harry, depois que ele conheceu a Fleur?- Hermione continuou.

-Por quê?- Gina não estava prestando muita atenção. Não sabia porque, mas queria que Fleur rolasse escada abaixo, e estava tentando fazer isso só com seu olhar.

-Ele não agiu assim, como um idiota. Poderia havar maior prova de fidelidade?- Hermione perguntou feliz.- Venha, vou te levar até ela. Daqui a pouco você se acostuma.- e começou a a pucha-la pelo cotovelo, em direção à mutidão.

Muito a contragosto, Gina se deixou levar. Passando no meio da multidão babona e alvoraçada, Hermione finalmente conseguiu chegar até Fleur, que sorriu radiante, causando suspiros em alguns homens, o que deixou Gina com nojo.

-Fleur, esta é minha amiga Gina, de quem lhe falei.- Hermione a apresentou, as bochechas de Gina doíam com o esforço para sorrir.- Gina esta é minha prima Fleur, de quem também lhe falei.

-Muito prrazerr, Gina.

-O prazer é todo meu.- Gina forçou-se a dizer.

-Gina também está hospedada aqui, Fleur. Isso quer dizer que teremos muito tempo para conversar, e discutir sobre meu vestido de noiva.

-Ah, eu estou louca parra darr uma ajudinha. A moda francesa é soberbe!

-Que bom.- Gina gemeu.

Ela deu uma desculpa, e saiu, os punhos fechados. Então sentiu alguém atrás de si, e se virou. Viu um homem muito esquisito, todo vestido de negro, a olhando. Era ruivo como ela, e parecia que o conhecia, havia muito tempo, só não conseguia lembrar onde. Então, sentiu algo em seu ombro, e deu um pulo com o susto. Se virou e viu seus três amigos.

-Da onde você conhece ela, Gina?- Simas perguntou bravo.

-Ela?- Gina perguntou, ainda tentando lembrar de onde conhecia aquele homem.

-A francesa!- Neville gritou.

-Ah, a Fleur! É a prima da Hermione. Eu ia contar isso à vocês, mas quando me virei estava sozinha, porque os tontos estavam lá babando por ela!- Gina gritou indignada.

-Não estavamos babando por ninguém! Só queriamos ser cavalheiros. A pobre moça deve se sentir sozinha, sem conhecer ninguém.- Dino falou, também indignado.

-Oh, sim. Ela transpira solidão.- Gina bufou, e saiu andando.

-Ora, Gina.- Neville a seguiu.- Quantas francesas você conhece? Eu queria tirar algumas dúvidas sobre Paris.

-Claro, eu vi o quanto você falava sobre o Rio Sena.

-Mas, o Rio Sena não fica na Itália?- Simas perguntou, e só pelo olhar de GIna, viu que não.- Olha, Gina. Eu também tinha um motivo para estar lá. Não é todo mundo que sabe falar francês. Como eu poderia praticar?

Essa foi a gota d' água.

-EU falo francês, Simas! - estava saindo novamente, quando se lembrou de algo.- E desde quando você fala francês?

-Bem... é uma boa hora para aprender, não é?- Simas sorriu sem graça.

Gina revirou os olhos e começou a sair do salão, para ir dormir. Aquela festa já havia dado o que tinha que dar. Além do mais, não sentiriam sua falta, com a Fleur ali. Se virou irritada, olhando novamente a francesa, a multidão um pouco mais calma. O jeito que ela ria! Como ia arranjar alguém com ela ali?

Quando desviou os olhos, viu o homem sombrio de novo. Ele lhe fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça, e desviou seus olhos para Fleur, embora não parecesse nem um pouco atraído por ela. Que bom que pelo menos aquele, tinha a cabeça no lugar. Mas, da onde o conhecia? Dando de ombros, Gina continuou seu caminho.

N/A- Muito bem, eu sei que todos estão decepcionados por ter abandonado o querido Harry em uma situação tão crítica. Mas, é que essa fic não é sobre ele. Então, resolvi focar no que o Rony vai aprontar para conseguir a Hermione de volta. E como ele é um vampiro sangüinário nessa fic, mesmo que um apaixonado, não vai ser muito legal. Hehehehe, espero que estejam gostando, apesar do pouco de comédia que tem a fic, não consigo escrever só terror. Obrigada pelos comentários, adoro saber o que vocês estão pensando! Beijos, Mary


	6. O Reencontro

Naquela manhã Hermione saiu para escolher as flores de seu casamento. Queria escolhe-las pessoalmente, afinal, tudo teria que ser perfeito. 

Mal entrou na loja, e já sentiu-se cofusa. Haviam tantas flores bonitas, que para escolher, horas se passaram. Infelizmente não pudera trazer Fleur e Gina, para ajuda-la, porque ambas acordavam muito tarde, e ela quisera sair cedo.

Por fim escolheu rosas brancas. Elas ficariam magníficas no altar, nas mesas e no bûque. Aquele teria que ser o mais lindo casamento já visto. Pena Harry não estar ali para ajuda-la, afinal era o casamento dele também.

Pediu para o criado acertar as contas com a atendente, e saiu na rua para tomar um pouco de ar puro. Sua casa não ficava longe, e era sempre bom fazer uma caminhada. Enquanto esperava, deu uma olhada na rua, à direita, e seu coração quase parou de entusiasmo.

Estava havendo uma feira de arte ali. Se tinha algo que Hermione aprecisava, era arte, em todas as suas formas. Gostava principalmente de livros, mas não ignorava a pintura. Entrou e falou ao criado que ele já podia voltar, e que ela iria dar uma caminhada. Embora este parecesse não ter gostado nem um pouco, concordou, afinal servia à ela.

Hermione entrou muito feliz na galeria, seu coração batendo forte. O lugar era muito escuro e sombrio, quase nada podia ser visto lá. Aquela era arte moderna, e embora não compreendesse bem, gostava de observar os quadros até achar que tivesse entendido-o. Era um disafio, e ela adorava disafios.

Estava ainda no segundo quadro, muito escuro azul-marinho e verde, que parecia retratar uma mulher na praia, quando um homem postou-se ao seu lado, e lhe estendeu um lenço branco.

-Acho que isso lhe pertence.- ele murmurou.

Ela olhou, e viu suas iniciais gravadas no lenço.

-Ah, obrigada. De ve tê-lo deixado cair quando entrei.- ela murmurou envergonhada por estar falando com um desconhecido.

Então, ergueu a cabeça para vê-lo melhor. Teve um sobressalto, seu coração acelerou e seus olhos se alargaram. Mas, apesar de tudo, era uma sensação boa a que sentia, inexplicavelmente boa. Nunca o havia visto, mas aqueles cabelos ruivos, aqueles olhos azuis, aquele jeito envergonhado e atrapalhado, com as orelhas vermelhas, lhe era muito familiar. Ela percebeu que ele fazia esforço para não tremer ou sorrir, mas seus olhos brilhavam de encanto e alegria, como ela nunca havia visto antes. Uma coisa quente passou por ela, e ela sorriu não resistindo, achava que se não expressasse aquilo que sentia de alguma maneira, iria explodir. Ele sorriu radiante em troca.

Mas, então, ela percebeu que aquela não era uma coisa era uma coisa muito comum. "Será que não o conheço mesmo? Parecem que já fazem anos, mas..." De onde o conheceria? Odiava dúvidas, então tomou coragem, embora não sentisse medo nenhum dele, ao invés disso, se sentia muito protegida.

-Me perdoe, senhor. Mas, já nos conhecemos?

-Temo que não nessa vida.- ele disse jovial, não parando de sorrir. Eles pareciam ter exatamente a mesma idade. Então acrescentou, beijando-a na mão.- Permita-me que me apresente, sou o Conde Ronald Weasley. E a senhorita é...?

-Granger. Hermione Granger. Muito prazer, senhor Conde.- então ela caiu na risada.- Tem certeza que não nos conhecemos?

-Então você é uma Granger? Agora posso dizer que talvez já tenhamos nos encontrado. Foi o senhor seu pai que deu aquela magnífica festa à dois dias?

-Foi sim. Então devemos ter nos visto lá. Mas, o senhor não costuma ir nas festas de meu pai, não é mesmo?

-Devo admitir que não. Cheguei apouco da Transilvânia, e um conhecido meu me convidou, dizendo que não teria problema minha presença lá.

-De maneira alguma. Papai gosta de conhecer pessoas novas.

-Então foi uma pena não ter podido conversar com ele pessoalmente. Mas, a senhorita aprecia a arte, vejo.- ele falou vermelho, se virando para olhar o quadro.

-Oh, sim. É incrível como alguém consegue pôr todo seu sentimento em um quadro ou livro ou música, para mostra-los à outras pessoas. E o mais incrível é que essas outras pessoas entendem o que o artista sente, mas não pode expressa-lo. Por isso admiro tanto os artistas, mesmo os da arte-moderna.

-Eu diria que especialmente estes, afinal sentimos mais olhando para isto, - e acenou o quadro.- do que para uma fotografia.

-Tem toda razão.- Hermione sorriu, não sabendo por que se sentia tão felize animada.

Não gostava daquilo por um lado, mas sabia que não era capaz de se afastar daquele Conde tão estranho e encantador. Os olhos dele a facinavam, pois mostravam sabedoria e mais idade do que ele deveria ter. Já sua aparência e comportamento eram de um rapazote constrangido ao falar com uma dozela. Era engraçado isso, como se ele quisesse ser mais modesto e jovem em sua presença.

-Prrima Herrmione?- Hermione teve um sobressalto, assim como o jovem. Estavam apenas se encarando, mas o chamado de Fleur os acordou. Ela se aproximou sorridente.- Vim prrocura-la já que estava demorrando.

Gina vinha logo atrás, rabugenta, mas sua carranca afundou mais ao ver o Conde. Hermione fingiu não perceber e os apresentou:

-Senhor conde, esta é minha prima Fleur Delacour.

-Encantado, senhora Delacour.- ele beijou sua mão, mas não pareceu muito interessado nela, seus olhos logo correram para Hermione, mas apenas Gina percebeu.

-Conde, hum.- Fleur falou parecendo mais interessada nele.- Muito prrazer!

-E esta é minha amiga, Gina Weasley. Ei, só agora percebo que ambos tem o mesmo sobrenome.

-Uma coincidência adorável.- o conde beijou a mão de Gina, com mais confiança e alegria do que a de Fleur.

-Já não nos vimos antes?- Gina perguntou desconfiada, sem sorrir.

-Deve ter sido na festa do Sr. Granger.- o conde respondeu um pouco embraraçado.

-Não, antes.- Gina estreitou os olhos, olhando mais atentamente.

-As senhoritas devem conhecer alguém parecido comigo. Agora, se me permitem, preciso ir.

-Oh, clarro! Não se detanha por nós, Conde.- Fleur falou jogando todo seu charme para cima dele, embora não obtendo muito sucesso.

Assim que ele virou de costas, Gina murmurou para Hermione:

-Eu não sei não, Hermione. Não estou gostando disso, ele é muito esquisito na minha opnião.

-Eu o achei muito amável.- Hermione murmurou ainda encarando o lugar por onde ele saíra.

-Pode ser, mas tenha cuidado com ele.- Gina advertiu fungando.

**N/A**- Hehehe, sem muito romance, essas coisas tem que vir com calma. Mas, eles se encontraram, finalmente. E ninguém consegue enganar a Gina, eu gosto muito dela, embora não goste dela namorando o Harry! Quantos reviws eu recebi! Estou honrada! E feliz! Eu desativei o sistema de reviws, que eu nem sabia existir, agora todo mundo pode comentar (autora esperançosa). Muito obrigada pelos coments, **Maira** espero que esteja bem R/Hr! Eu tb adoro esses dois. **Fadinha**, eu tb AMO Drácula, eu acho uma história tão bonita, e quanto a Gina, eu sempre achei ela meio ciumenta, sei lá. **Tahty**, que bom que está gostando! Valeu gente! Próximo capítulo, terá mais ação, e uma tentiva de terror. Beijos, Mary


	7. Insônia e Voltas no Jardim

Naquela noite, Fleur não conseguia dormir. Andava para cima e para baixo em seu enorme quarto. Aquele papel de parede vermelho, com luminárias à gás douradas a estavam sufocando. Precisava de ar puro. Apertou com mais força o robe de seda negra, e abriu as enormes portas de vidro, que davam para a sacada.

Sentiu-se melhor. Estava fresco e quase frio, lá fora, a lua cheia estava escondida por algumas nuvens, as estrelas invisíveis. Tudo estava muito escuro e quieto. Fleur olhou para a direita, a luz do quarto de Hermione estava apagada. Olhou para a esquerda, o quarto de Gina também estava apagado. Não sabia o porquê dessa insônia.

Estava fechando as portas dentro do quarto, quando ouviu alguém a chamar baixinho e melodiosamente. Parou e saiu na sacada de novo, tentando ouvir. Silêncio.

-Deve terr sido o vento.- disse para si mesma, mas então ouviu de novo.

Olhou para o jardim escuro embaixo, e ergueu as sombrancelhas, pensou ter visto um vulto ali. Será que Hermione ou Gina haviam tido insônia também e estava passeando no jardim?

Talvez. Ouviu a voz de novo, e dessa vez sentiu arrepios. Não parecia com nenhuma das duas. Resolveu ignora-la. Ouviu de novo, e essa foi mais forte e atrativa. Não sabia porque, mas teve a sensação de que não conseguiria fazer mais nada se não fosse ver o dono da voz.

Estava com medo, mas sabia que não sossegaria até ir lá. Se alguma coisa acontessese era só gritar, que a casa estava cheia de empregados que correriam em seu auxílio.

Saiu do quarto silenciosamente, e desceu as escadas atenta a qualquer ruído, mas só ouvia a voz. Ela era ameaçadora e lisongeadora ao mesmo tempo. Uma voz perigosa, ela sabia, a usava quando queria encantar um homem, e fazê-lo comer em sua mão. 

Saiu pela porta da frente, que surpreendentemente estava destrancada, e saiu correndo, o luar iluminando pouco ou nada. Chegando ao fundo da casa a voz parou. Tentou ouvir, nada. Um vulto passou atrás de si, e ela se virou assustada. Agora estava realmente com medo, por que saíra dequele maldito quarto! Tentou gritar mas a voz não saía, tentou se mexer mas estava paralisada. O vulto passou novamente, e ela teve a sensação que ele sorria.

Lágrimas silenciosas começaram a descer pelo seu rosto, sua respiração acelerada formava nuvens de fumaça em frente ao seu rosto. Sentia duas mão se fecharem em volta do seu pescoço, ela impossibilitada de gritar ou se mover. Teve um calafrio, ao sentir a respiração da outra pessoa perto de seu rosto. Não agüentou e caiu desmaiada.

Hemione acordou pelo grito de Fleur. Abriu os olhos, já estava tudo claro, era mais um belo dia. Estava se perguntando se não sonhara, quando ouviu o grito de novo. Se levantou em um salto e saiu correndo porta a fora, para o quarto da prima que era logo ao lado do seu. Encontrou Gina no corredor.

-O que está acontecendo? - a ruiva perguntou enquanto Hermione abria a porta. Ela também parecia ter acabado de acordar.

-Eu não sei.- Hermione disse urgente, e entrou no quarto de Fleur. 

Parou na porta chocada, Gina logo atrás, a boca aberta. Fleur estava escondida embaixo dos cobertores, o pouco do rosto que aparecia estava mais pálido que o normal, com olheiras profundas, ela parecia uma louca.

-Tirem-no! Tirem-no!- gritava assustada, apontando a janela.- Tirem o sol!

Hermione engoliu a respiração, e tomando a sensibilidade de seu corpo, fechou as janelas, no mesmo momento em que seus pais e criados entravam.

-O que está acontecendo?- seu pai gritou preocupado.

-O sol! O sol! - Fleur gritava, escondendo o rosto.

As pessoas a olhavam com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Então, o tio se aproximou lentamente de sua cama, erguendo os cobertores do rosto de Fleur. Ela parecia assustada, os olhos erregalados, com olheiras, estava drasticamente mais pálida, e como o tio constatou, muito fria.

-Chamem um médico, rápido!- o tio gritou para os empregados, e se virou para Fleur novamente.- Acalme-se, Fleur. O médico já vem.

-Porrr favorrr, tio John, o sol não, o sol não! Meus olhos arrrrdem demáis.- lágrimas começaram a cair pelo rosto de Fleur.  
Hermione olhou para Gina, mas esta lhe encarou tão confusa quanto. Na noite anterior Fleur estava bem. Haviam conversado até altas horas da noite, e depois, quando foram se deitar ela lhes dissera boa-noite sorrindo e completamente normal. O que estava acontecendo?

N/A: Próximo capítulo, veremos um caçador de vampiros muito charmoso, hehehehehe. E loiro, se é que me entendem. Está aí um pouco de ação, estava precisando mesmo. Hehehehe, obrigada pelos cometários. Beijos, Mary.


	8. Estranhos Sintomas

O médico chegou logo, Hermione e Gina mal tiveram tempo de se trocar. A mãe de Hermione se trancara no quarto chocada demais para falar. Fleur estava mais calma, agora que as cortinas estavam fechadas, e estava deitada em sua cama, coberta até os olhos, olhando tudo.

Por mais que Hermione e Gina tentassem, Fleur não conseguia se lembrar da noite anterior, e como toda vez que insistiam ela ficava nervosa, desistiram.

O médico se aproximou do leito de Fleur e pediu com delicadeza, licença para examina-la. Fleur olhou com desonfiança o velinho, mas depois de constatar que ele era muito frágil e inofencivo, soltou as cobertas. Ele a examinou, suspirando, parecendo confuso, mas ninguém o interrompeu em seu minucioso trabalho. Ele então abaixou a enorme gola de renda do vestido-de-dormir de Fleur, e pareceu achar alguma coisa. Se aproximou mais, olhando tentamente.

-Então, doutor? O que a minha prima tem?- Hermione perguntou procurando ver o que havia no pescoço de Fleur, mas o velinho a soltou, e ela se escondeu embaixo das cobertas novamente.

-Bem, senhor Granger.- o velinho se virou lentamente para o pai de Hermione, parecendo preocupado.- Eu não sou especialista nesses casos.

-Mas, é grave?- Gina perguntou. Agora estava se sentindo mal por Fleur, talvez ela não fosse tão ruim assim.

-Torno a repetir que esta não é minha especialidade. Mas,- ele tirou um papelzinho do bolso.- eu mandaria chamar esse senhor o mais rapidamente possível. Ele saberá exatamente o que fazer.

O Sr. Granger pegou o papel e o examinou por um instante. Então virou-se para o médico e começou a sair do quarto com ele.

-Muito obrigado então, doutor. Eu vou mandar chama-lo imediatamente.

Assim que ficaram às sós, Hermione puxou Gina para um canto:

-Você viu o que tinha no pescoço da Fleur?

-Não, você viu? - Gina perguntou ansiosa.

- Não, mas o que será? Ele não parecia tão preocupado, até ver isso, o que quer que seja.

-Será grave?

-Espero que não. Tadinha da Fleur, ela nunca gostou de ficar parada, e olhe só para ela agora, sem poder sair dessa cama, e sem ter nem consciência de que isso é ruim. Ela está muito assustada.

-Mas, ela estava bem ontem!

-E isso é o que mais me assusta, Gina.- Hermione murmurou sombria.

xxx

Hermione e Gina fizeram questão de esperara o outro médico, junto com o Sr. Granger, na porta de casa. Ambas estavam mal por Fleur, que começara de uma hora para a outra a cantar uma baixa e assustadora canção, do nada, rindo sozinha. As outras duas não tinham mais coragem de ficarem no quarto, sem um homem perto. O sorriso maluco de Fleur, fazia o sangue congelar nas veias.

O estranho iria chegar só depois do almoço, mas isso já fazia meia hora. Então, finalmente, a caruagem que o Sr. Granger enviara parou em frente a casa, todos esperando ansiosamente. A porta se abriu, e quem imaginara outro senhor franzino, se surpreendeu. Um moço bonito, loiro e forte, de sorriso irônico e jeito arrogante, mas charmoso, desceu, fazendo as criadas e Gina suspirarem. Até Hermione deu uma olhada mais atenta.

-Sr. Malfoy, finalmente!- o Sr. Granger se aproximou estendendo a mão.

-Sr. Granger.- ele cabeceou.

O coração de Gina estava disparado. Era de um noivo assim que ela precisava. Ele era realmente bonito e charmoso. Então Malfoy se virou para a Mansão, e encarou Hermione e Gina, vindo em sua direção. Gina lhe deu seu mais bonito e sensual sorriso, pronta para quando ele viesse beijar sua mão. Ele se aproximou, as criadas suspirando ao fundo, mas Gina só ouvia as batidas de seu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido e forte, a mão dormente esperando para ser pega e beijada. Mas, então ele passou reto por elas, só murmurando um "senhoritas", acenando com a cabeça, sem nem olha-las.

O ânimo de Gina foi até o pé. Quem ele pensava que era para ignora-la dequele jeito? Se sentia ultrajada e decepcionada.

-Que falta de educação!- Gina murmurou brava.

E Hermione disfarçou uma risadinha, vendo o real sentido do que Gina dissera, por ter sido ignorada de tal forma.

-Ele não é para você, Gina.- Hermione murmurou, subindo as escadas e entrando, atrás do outros.

-Como assim?- Gina perguntou, saindo de seu devaneio, seguindo Hermione, completamente indignada.

-Ele não me parece uma pessoa... hum, sociável. Embora seja muito bonito.

-E quem disse que eu estou interessada nele?

-E precisava dizer? Só o jeito como você o olhava já dizia tudo. Você só está brava porque ele a ignorou.

-Eu, brava com ele? Hermione você está delirando!

Hermione apenas sorriu travessamente, e as duas entraram no quarto escurou, só algumas luminárias acesas. As duas pararam perto da porta, em silêncio, atentas ao que o Sr. Malfoy fazia. Ele parou o lado da cama de Fleur, ela o olhando dividida entre medo e interesse. Ele chegou perto dela, e murmurou algumas palavras que ninguém conseguiu ouvir. Mas, Fleur parecia ter ouvido muito bem, pois abaixou a gola do pijama. O Sr. Malfoy olhou atentamente, sua expressão ficando séria e mais charmosa que nunca. Então, soltou a gola, dando um suspiro.

-Como eu imaginava.- falou, começando a se retirar.

O Sr. Granger olhou para Fleur desejoso de saber o que havia ali, mas acabou seguindo o outro, com Hermione e Gina em sua cola.

-O que está acontecendo, Sr. Malfoy? - o Sr. Granger perguntou, fazendo Draco parar e se virar.

-O médico estava certo, quando mandou o senhor me chamar.- falou, parecendo tentar ser paciente.- Os dois horifícios no pescoço da jovem dama, a palidez e as olheiras, assim como a aversão ao sol, como o senhor me escreveu, são sintomas clássicos da doença em que sou expecialista.

-Que é...?- o Sr. Granger perguntou franzindo o cenho.

-Uma doença antiga mais pouco conhecida. Agora, senhor, se me permite, tenho que pegar minhas malas na carruagem.- disse recomeçando a andar.

-Malas? - o Sr. Granger continuou seguindo-o, as meninas atrás. Draco se virou de novo.

-Sim, na certa lhe avisaram que terei que ficar. A Srta... o que quer que seja, corre grave risco de vida, assim como as pessoas à sua volta. Eu precisarei ficar ao seu lado, alerta o tempo inteiro, para poder ajuda-los. Mas, se não quiserem os meus serviços, que não são nada baratos devo acrescentar, eu simplesmente vou embora. E tudo o que poderei desejar é boa sorte.

O Sr. Granger pareceu exitar por um momento, então concordou.

-Está bem. Nós aceitamos os seus serviços, mandarei uma criada arrumar seus aposentos. Depois acertaremos o preço no escritório.

-E a janta?

-Às sete em ponto.- o Sr. Granger completou surpreso.

-Eu estarei lá.- Draco cabeceou e foi embora.

N/A- Um Malfoy intremetido, hein? Hehehehe, e pobre Gina, totalmente ignorada. Mas, ela ainda vai ter sua chance. Espero que estejam gostando, obrigada pelos comentários. Beijos, Mary


	9. Medidas Excêntricas e Discussão

Logo após o jantar, que foi silêncioso e tenso para todos, menos Malfoy que parecia muito à vontade, o próprio pediu ajuda ao Sr. Granger e à Hermione e Gina para montar as armadilhas.

-Armadilhas? - o Sr. Granger perguntou confuso, no corredor que dava para o quarto de Fleur.- É um animal que está causando isso?

-Não coneguiria designa-lo melhor.- Draco respondeu, carregando uma maleta pesada sem perder a postura ou o fôlego.- Um animal muito arisco.- acrescentou pensativo mais para si do que para os outros. - É de famíla caça-los, meu pai me ensinou e o meu avó à ele, assim a mais de sete séculos.

-Uau.- o Sr. Granger comentou. Gina soltou um muxoxo e revirou os olhos, Hermione deu uma risadinha ao ver a amiga.

-E eu achei os homens daquela festa chatos.- Gina cochichou para Hermione.

Quando chegaram ao quarto de Fleur, três criadas estavam paradas em frente a porta, com vários cachos de alho.

-Ah, perfeito! - Draco comentou, os olhos brilhando.

-O que vem a ser isso, Sr. Malfoy? - o Sr. Granger perguntou surpreso, olhando as moças com o alho.

-O meu trabalho. Esse animal que estamos caçando se afugenta com coisas peculiares.

-Excêntricas.- Gina corrigiu.

Malfoy a ignorou e continuou.

-Alho é uma dessas coisas, mas não é o bastante. Cruzes e água benta também.

-O que estamos caçando, almas de outro mundo? - o Sr. Granger riu.

-Se fossem almas de outro mundo, precisariam de um padre, não de mim.- Malfoy resmungou entrando no quarto.

Fleur estava coberta até a cabeça, cantarolando uma música sinistra. Malfoy abanou a cabeça, revirou os olhos, e foi em direção à uma mesa à um canto, abrindo a maleta. Lá dentro haviam estacas, vidros de água benta, e cruzes, além de um pequeno machado.

-O Sr. Granger pode derramar água benta em volta da cama.- Malfoy ordenou assim que se aproximaram.- A Srta. Granger deverá pendurar essas cruzes no pescoço, nos braços e nas pernas de sua prima. Eu e a Srta. Weasley iremos colocar os alhos em volta da cama.- E olhou para as três criadas.- Vocês podem espalhar o restante do alho pelo quarto, bem espalhado. Principalmente perto da cama e nas maçanetas das portas.

Todos se puseram ao trabalho. Hermione sentou Fleur, que parecia apavorada, em uma cadeira em um canto, de modo que Malfoy e Gina pudessem pendurar as guirlandas de alho.

-Que espécie de animal é este, Sr. Malfoy?- Gina perguntou, ajudando-o.

-De uma espécie que a senhorita nunca viu.- respondeu irônico.

-E ele tem um nome, ou o senhor ainda não inventou?  
-A senhorita acha que inventei tudo isso?- respondeu Malfoy, os olhos brilhando.- Pois saiba que não fui eu quem mordeu a Srta. Fleur no pescoço, e tampouco eu me convidei à vir aqui.  
-Então, que animal é este, que tem medo de coisas tão... excêntricas?

-Peculiares.- ele corrigiu.

-Excêntricas!- Gina insistiu, teimosa.

-Peculiares!- Malfoy corrigiu-a novamente.

Malfoy e Gina pararam respirando rápido e com raiva. Se encarando duramente, então Malfoy desviou o olhar primeiro, ajeitando uma guirlanda no alto.

-Realmente, a senhorita é muito excêntrica para uma dama.

-E o senhor é um ser humano peculiariamente chato e teimoso, Sr. Malfoy.

-Não está em seus melhores dias, hein? Que foi, a regra ainda não desceu?

-Como ousa! - Gina perguntou ultrajada.

-Já estive com outras mulheres.

-O que me espanta. Mas, por certo devia ser sua mãe.

-Mal conheci minha mãe, Srta. Weasley. E meu pai também. Sempre me cuidei sozinho.

-Então é um espanto que ainda esteja vivo.

Malfoy a encarou, então sorriu maldosamente.

-Você está caidinha por mim.- afirmou. Gina ficou muda de choque. Nunca ouvira nada tão ridículo, em toda a sua vida!

-Eu? Só se estiver louca!

-Eu não disse que não estava. Aposto que já pensou em mim de ciroulas.

-O quê? Eu sou assim tão previsível?- ela respondeu com sarcasmo.

-Do jeito em que me olhava quando cheguei, nem precisava me dizer para eu saber.

-Só estando muito desesperada, para olha-lo com segundas intenções.

-E não está? Ainda não vi a aliança em seu dedo anular. Já está começando a passar da idade.

-Pois saiba que...

Mas, ela se calou, ao ver o Sr. Granger se aproximar. Não era nada educado uma dama brigar. E mesmo que não quisesse admitir, não estava muito certa de que resposta daria.

-Acho que acabamos, Sr. Malfoy.

-Ótimo. - Malfoy continuou, ignorando a recente briga. - Só nos resta pôr alguns homens de vigia, com cruzes e alho em volta do pescoço, e aguardar o amanhecer.

N/A- Hehehe, como vocês devem ter percebido esta fic também é um pouco D/G. Eu adoro os dois, especialmente quando estão brigando. Bem, vamos ver o que o Rony vai aprontar, com todos esses cuidados em volta da Fleur. Quanto ao Harry, eu não me esqueci dele não! É só um mistério, o que aconteceu com ele, que vocês irão descobrir quando a fic acabar O ! Eu sei, eu sou malvada. Obrigada por todas os comentários, são eles que me fazem continuar escrevendo (que meigo!). Então, comentem! Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo! Mary


	10. Novidades

Mas, na manhã seguinte todos acordaram com um grito. A criada que levantava mais cedo e estava encarregada de dar bebidas aos guardas, se deparou com apenas cadáveres.

Gina, Hermione, e os Srs. Granger e Malfoy, desceram rapidamente em direção ao grito, apenas com um manto por cima das roupas de dormir.

-O que aconteceu? - o Sr. Granger perguntou à criada histérica, à porta da cozinha. Tremendo ela apontou para o jardim.

Os quatro e alguns criados seguiram para fora e se deparam com os pálidos e frios cadáveres dos guardas. Sem cerimônias, Draco verificou o pescoço de todos, e falou pensativo:

-Criaturas normais desta espécie não fariam isso. Só existe uma explicação, mas por quê?

-E qual é essa explicação, Sr. Malfoy?- o Sr. Granger perguntou revoltado. Já estava cheio de tudo aquilo.

-Estamos lidando com ele, senhor. O mestre de todos os outros. Se ele acabar, todos os outros acabam. Ele tem enganado minha família à sete séculos, mas agora é minha vez. E esteja certo de que vou vencer.- ele parecia excitado com a oportunidade e seus olhos brilhavam mais que tudo.

Então ouviram um muxoxo e se viraram encarando Gina, que pareceu encabulada.

-Bem, -ela explicou sem graça, com todos a encarando- depois de tudo aquilo no quarto da Fleur, achei que hoje de manhã tudo estaria resolvido. Mas, só ficou pior. - ela explicou.

Draco empalideceu por instantes, e Gina pensou ter falado algo incrivelmente ruim. Estava pensando em pedir desculpas, quando ele olhou para a janela de Fleur, e saiu correndo em direção ao quarto desta. Todos os seguiram. Sem cerimônia alguma, Draco escancarou o quarto da francesa, e correu para a cama.

-O que, afinal, está acontecendo? - O Sr. Granger ofegou da porta, parecendo subtamente sério.- Nos diga de uma vez que tipo de animal é esse! Como podemos nos livrar de uma coisa que nem sabemos o que é?

Draco se afastou da cama, parecendo absolutamente sério. E como Gina reparou, mais pálido que o normal.

-Vocês não iriam reconhece-lo, nem sei eu lhes disser o nome.- Draco retrucou, nervoso.- Sinto lhes informar, mas a jovem está morta.

O quarto ficou subtamente em silêncio, o semblante de todos os presentes mudou rapidamente de fúria, para surpresa.  
Hermione foi a primeira a reagir, sentando em uma cadeira, e tapando a boca com as mãos. Gina se encostou no batente da porta, surpresa demais para falar. Ela nunca gostara de Fleur, mas daí a vê-la morta?

-Como... como assim morta?- o Sr. Granger gaguejou, como se não houvesse escutado direito.

-O animal a atacou uma vez mais essa noite.- Draco respondeu, a expressão derrotada.- Foi demais para o organismo dela. Seu sangue todo se foi.

-Não é possível!- o Sr. Granger gritou, se aproximando da cama. Ele descobriu Fleur, apenas para soltar um gemido, e cobri-la de novo- Ela está pálida, certamente. Mas, não necessariamente morta.

-O sangue se foi.- Draco sacudiu a cabeça.

-Uma tranfusão de sangue?- Hermione opinou de seu lugar.

-Não há que possamos fazer!- Draco respondeu, a insistência o estava deixando irritado. Afinal, ele era o especialista ali ou não?

-E pra que serviu toda aquela porcaria de ontem?- Gina falou pela primeira vez.

-Quase nada. - Draco admitiu, cansado por terem tantas perguntas.- Mas, é que eu não sabia que se tratava dele.

-Dele quem, Sr. Malfoy!- o Sr. Granger gritou furioso.

-O mestre de todos! O morto-vivo! Drácula.

O silêncio, que se seguiu a essa afirmação, tomou conta do quarto. Ninguém ali parecia respirar. Foi quando Gina caiu na gargalhada.

-O senhor está brincando, Sr. Malfoy!- a ruiva exclamou secando os olhos.- E foi uma piada muito, muito cretina.

-Eu tenho cara de quem brinca em leitos de morte?- ele retrucou parecendo furioso.

-Na realidade tem.- ela respondeu furiosa, e ele quase sorriu diante da resposta impertinente dela. Quase.

-Espere aí!- o Sr. Granger exclamou exaltado.- Você vem para a minha casa, janta aqui sem ser convidado, come nossa comida, nos faz espalhar alho pelo tapete persa de minha mulher, deixa minha sobrinha ser morta, e diz que foi tudo culpa do Drácula! Você acha que somos o que? Trouxas?

-Eu diria que sim, se não acreditarem em mim.- Draco respondeu, sem piscar.

Imediatamente Gina viu que fora a pior coisa que poderia ter sido dita. O Sr. Granger se tornou absolutamente branco, mas os olhos ficaram vermelhos de raiva. E de repente, ele estava gritando com Draco, como Gina nunca o havia visto gritar antes. Isso porque ela freqüentava a casa dos Granger desde que nascera, e nunca fora uma boa menina, como Hermione.

-FORA!- o Sr. Granger exclamou parecendo tão fora de si, que Draco realmente deu um pulo para trás.- SEU PILANTRA! FILHO DE UMA...

-Hey, olhe as damas! - Draco interrompeu, para a fúria do Sr. Granger aumentar.

-FORA!

-Eu já estou saindo, ô do bigode!- Draco respondeu furioso.- Só preciso pegar minhas coisas e meu pagamento! O senhor está me devendo...

-O dinheiro que você ia ganhar, vai ser usado no funeral da minha sobrinha! Agora, caia fora!

-Esse é um grande erro.- Draco exclamou da porta.- Sem mim pessoas vão morrer.

-Pessoas já estão morrendo com você aqui! Pelo menos não vou ter que ver sua cara sonsa todo dia de manhã, e vou morrer feliz por isso. Agora fora!

Extremamente ofendido por ser chamado de sonso, mas esperto o bastante para saber que só seria pior brigar, Draco se virou e saiu. Mas, não sem antes cochichar para Gina.

-Não se preocupe, nos veremos ainda, ruiva.

xxx

Hermione estava sentada em seu jardim, vendo as flores, sentindo um vazio por dentro. Sua prima Fleur havia morrido! Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Logo ela, tão bonita, e tão cheia de vida... Por que algo assim tinha que ter acontecido?

-Posso me sentar aqui?- uma voz conhecida e amável chamou sua atenção.

Hermione ergueu os olhos, e se viu encarando o Conde Weasley, que conhecera na exposição de pinturas a dois dias. Ela fez que sim na cabeça, e ele sentou-se a seu lado no banco, torcendo nervosamente o chapéu na mão. A visão dele a fez sorrir, apesar de toda sua tristesa. A verdade, é que ele lhe trazia paz.

-Soube de sua prima, sinto muito.- ele falou, quebrando o silencio.

-Obrigada. Foi muito triste mesmo. Ela morreu muito cedo, e de uma forma tão horrível! A doença a matou em apenas dois dias. Nunca ouvi falar de nada assim.

-Eu nem sei o que dizer.- o Conde falou subtamente rouco.- Você realmente gostava dela?

-Muito! Eu amava minha prima.- Hermione disse triste, então o olhou- Me fale de outra coisa, Sr. Conde, por favor. Qualquer coisa.

-O que mais lhe agradaria ouvir?- ele sorriu.

- De sua casa, talvez.

-Oh, minha casa fica muito longe daqui.- ele riu- Mas, é um lugar belíssimo, você teria adorado. Aliás, vendo-a aqui, sentada apenas acompanhada por suas lágrimas.- ele falou, secando o rosto de Hermione, delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos.- Me lembrou de uma história, que ouvi a muito tempo atrás.

Ela não se afastou do toque dele, nada poderia parecer mais natural. Ele parecia triste também, como se pedisse consolo.

-Me conte a história. - ela pediu delicadamente.

-A muitos e muitos séculos, um jovem casal vivia ali. Eles se amavam profundamente e iam se casar. Mas, a guerra os separou, e ele partiu negando a ela um único pedido, o de um beijo. Como o prometido ele voltou, esperando encontra-la. Mas, durante a guerra ela havia recebido uma carta falsa dos inimigos dele, anunciando a morte do amado. Ela, desesperada, se jogou do alto de uma Torre, no rio que passa ao lado do meu Castelo. Por isso hoje o rio é conhecido como o Rio da Tristeza.

Hermione não respondeu, apenas engoliu em seco. O Conde a olhou fixamente, segurando-a pelo queixo, puxando-a para perto. O coração de Hermione disparou, e ela fechou os olhos preparando-se para o beijo, mas ele não veio. Ao invés, o Conde se levantou rapidamente, e com uma curvatura e uma breve despedida, foi embora.

xxx

Gina não se lembrava de uma noite tão triste como aquela. A casa interia estava de luto, o corpo estava sendo velado na sala, para depois ser levado a cripta da familia, onde ficaria por dois dias, antes de ser enterrado. Parentes de todas as partes vinham lamentar a perda de Fleur. E não só parentes, mas rapazes que a francesa apenas vira duas vezes, na sociedade. Se tivesse sido ela a morta, duvidara que metade, pelo menos a metade masculina, apareceria para chorar por ela, como muitos estavam fazendo. Seu desagrado por Fleur voltou, o que não a deixava lamentar muito pela francesa. Especialmente ao ver um rapaz ajoelhado no chão, segurando a mão da morta, chorando desesperado.

-Vamos lá, Bernard. Se recomponha, homem.- seus amigos diziam envergonhados, tentando puxa-lo para longe.- Você a conheceu à três noites atrás apenas!

-Mas, ela era minha alma gêmea.- o rapaz gemia entre soluços.- Eu sei que era!

-Ora, vamos, Bernard.

Gina passou pela cena patética revirando os olhos, foi quando viu em um canto Hermione, que chorava baixinho. Ela parecia uma das poucas ali, que realmente lamentava a perda da prima. Com pena, Gina se aproximou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Como você está?- Gina perguntou.

-Estou... estou bem.- Hermione respondeu, secando as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

-Você nunca mentiu direito.- Gina sorriu.

-E você sempre falou disso, como se fosse algo ruim.- Hermione sorriu levemente.- A verdade é que estou com pena de Fleur. Morreu tão jovem. E justo ela, que gostava tanto de viver.

-Reparei.- Gina falou como um muxoxo, vendo o ainda soluçante Bernard, brigando para não ser arrastado para longe do caixão.

Foi quando outra coisa chamou sua atenção, vinda de uma das grandes janelas da sala. No escuro, do lado de fora, Draco Malfoy pulava tentando chamar sua atenção. Ao notar que ela já o vira, parou se arrumando da melhor e mais digna maneira possível, acenando com a mão para ela juntar-se a ele. Surpresa, Gina pediu licença e Hermione, que encarava tristemente o tapete, e saiu. O lado de fora estava escuro e frio, mesmo comparado com o velório do lado de dentro.

-Achei que você tinha sido expulso daqui.- ela falou para Malfoy, tentando não bater os dentes.

-E eu achei que você não gostasse de mim.

-E não gosto.

-Então, o que faz aqui fora?

-Eu...- ela gaguejou incerta- eu não sei, Malfoy. Então, tchau.

Mas, ele segurou-a pelo pulso para não deixa-la ir.

-Espere, preciso de sua ajuda.- Draco sussurrou.

-O quê?- Gina repetiu surpresa.

-Essa manhã, quando você riu de mim...

-Por causa do Drácula? Realmente foi a pior desculpa, para receber dinheiro, qua já ouvi. Não sei como consegue se sustentar com uma história dessas. Eu continuarei a rir se insistir no assunto.

-Não por muito tempo.- ele respondeu sério, ainda a segurando pelo pulso.- Você diz isso porque ainda não viu nada.

Gina, surpresa, olhou-o atentamente dentro dos olhos.

-Você... você não está inventando. Acredita realmente nisso.- ela afirmou, e ele confirmou com a cabeça.- Meu, você deve ser louco!

E puxou o braço, mas ele a segurou com força.

-Não sou, e posso prova-lo. Na realidade, preciso provar para receber meu pagamente.

-E o que você pretende fazer? Apanhar um morcego e apunhala-lo com um palito de dentes?

Ele suspirou, como se tentasse ter paciência.

-Não, ruiva. Eu não pretendo fazer nada disso. Preciso só que você tire sua amiga daqui, essa noite.

-O quê? A Hermione? Por que eu faria isso?

-Porque você não quer se ver no lugar daquele cara, ao lado do caixão.- Draco respondeu, apontando para Bernard.- Com sua amiga dentro dele.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Acho... acho que sua amiga corre risco de vida. Fleur não era o alvo principal, ela foi descartada em muito pouco tempo. Algo me diz que é sua amiga que ele quer.

-E você quer que eu a tire daqui? Eu vou é chamar um médico para você!

-Escute aqui.- ele sussurrou perigoso.-Essa é minha chance de apanha-lo, e não vou perde-la!

-Isso não é problema meu.- Gina afirmou, começando a ficar brava.

-Mas, sua amiga é. Tudo o que eu peço, é que a tire daqui, a esconda em algum lugar seguro. Que mal isso pode fazer, mesmo que eu esteja errado? Agora, se eu estiver certo, você terá ainda muito o que me agradecer, nessa vida. - ele sorriu.

-É esse o favor que quer que eu faça?- Gina perguntou.

-Só tem mais uma coisa. Você e eu precisaremos de ajuda.

-Você e eu?

-Não quer que eu prove que estou certo? Para isso terá que vir comigo. E para sua honra, e pelo meu pescoço, precisaremos de mais gente.

-Gente como?

-Homens.

Gina ficou muda. Onde ela iria arranjar homens, para ir com eles no meio da noite, caçar vampiros? Isso porque ela não conseguia nenhum nem para casar. Estavam exigindo muito dela. Mas, seria pior admiti-lo para Malfoy. Tentando desesperadamente arranjar um jeito de se livrar daquilo, Gina olhou a sala novamente. Foi como se o dia tivesse nascido de novo para ela, porque tentando consolar Hermione, estavam justamente as três pessoas que ela mais precisava. Neville, Dino e Simas.

-Acho que arranjei seus homens.- ela sorriu para Draco.

N/A- Finalmente mais um capítulo, ainda não desisti da fan fic, e espero termina-la em breve. Muito obrigada pela atenção, continuem lendo. Quero agradecer pelos comentários. Quanto ao Harry, talvez vá demorar um pouco, mas vocês descobrirão, eventualmente, o que aconteceu com ele. Esse capítulo teve um pouco de R/Hr, e bastante D/G. É que eu acho o Draco tão engraçado! Bem, continuem comentando, por favor. Beijos, Mary


	11. Caçada no Cemitério Parte I

Gina ainda não podia acreditar como havia sido tão tonta, a ponto de concordar com a idéia de Malfoy. Quem sabe fora por causa da proximidade da boca dele com a sua, ou por que realmente estivera curiosa. Qualquer que tivesse sido o motivo, fora estúpido. E ali estava ela, agora, no meio do cemitério, com Malfoy, Neville, Dino e Simas. Haviam algumas pessoas na porta da cripta, onde o corpo de Fleur estava sendo velado havia meia hora. Draco, ela e os outros estavam armados com tochas acesas, espadas, machados, água-benta e alho. Não queria nem pensar no que o pai de Hermione diria se a pegasse ali.

-Vamos esperar muito tempo, Malfoy?- ela sussurrou no ouvido dele que estava de guarda, em um canto mais afastado.

-Shh, fique quieta.

-Já fiquei quieta tempo demais. Você vai ou não provar essa coisa de vampiros?

-Você vai ficar quieta ou não?- ele exclamou exasperado.

-Eu estou congelando, estamos aqui à uma hora! Uma hora! E nada aconteceu! Exceto aquela lesma no Neville, que assustou todo mundo, e o corpo da Fleur chegando.

-Exatamente.- Draco respondeu e sorriu.

-O quê?- ela perguntou furiosa.- Você estava esperando o corpo da Fleur? Ele estava lá em casa, você podia ter me mostrado o que quer que fosse lá! Ninguém ia notar.

-O que nós vamos fazer, eles iriam notar.

-Isso tem a ver com as tochas, as espadas e o machado?

-Mais exatamente com as espadas e o machado. Agora quieta, tem gente se aproximando.

-Como assim quieta! Seu idiota, com complexo por morcegos.- Gina gritou, ignorando os passos que se aproximavam- Você quer me dizer o que vai fazer?

-Quieta!- Draco insistiu, desesperado. Mas, ela não ia ficar quieta, queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Já fora levada até ali, não é mesmo?

Mas, no fim, ela ficou quieta. Sem aviso, Draco segurou-a pela cintura, e a beijou. Gina arregalou os olhos surpresa, e começou a empurra-lo para longe. Mas, conforme ele a beijava, a resistencia também ia desaparecendo, até que ela fechou os olhos e parou de lutar. Uma moça direita não podia beijar, a não ser o marido, coisa que ele não era dela. E principalmente, não podia beijar um beijo daqueles.

Os passos se distanciaram e Draco se afastou bruscamente, Gina continuou de olhos fechados, surpresa com a interrupção.

-Ótimo.- Draco exclamou satisfeito, e ela sentiu que não tinha nada a ver com o beijo.- Vamos!

Ele então chamou os outros três, que conversando, não haviam notado nada. E se afastou para a cripta, sem olha-la novamente.

Gina estava furiosa, correndo atrás deles, pronta para tomar alguma satisfação com Draco. Mas, ao entrar na cripta, se calou. Os quatro garotos, estavam abrindo o caixão de pedra, onde o corpo de Fleur deveria estar, mas que estava vazio.

-Droga!- Draco xingou, furioso- Ela já saiu.

-O que quer dizer com... ela já saiu?- Neville gaguejou, olhando em volta como se esperasse ver uma Fleur morta-viva, atrás de cada sombra.

-Ela é um vampiro agora, também.- Draco explicou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Vampiro?- Dino repetiu.

-Que besteira! Isso não existe!- Simas continuou- Devem ter sido ladrões de túmulos.

-Ladrões bem empenhados, para levar o corpo sem ninguém ver! Por onde vocês acham que eles saíram, pelo buraco no teto ou pela porta dos fundos que ainda não foi construída?- Draco revidou.

-Para que nos trouxe aqui, Malfoy? Para tirar com a nossa cara?- Simas brigou.

E por estarem discutindo, eles não viram-na entrar. Se Gina não estivesse ali, eles continuariam se batendo verbalmente, e quase fisicamente, sem reparar em mais nada.

-Olá, rapazes...- Gina falou, engolindo em seco.- Temos companhia.

E quando eles olharam para porta, viu que ela estava certa. Fleur estava ali, branca, em seu vestido bordado, e supostamente morta. Nos seus braços, uma criança de dois anos chorava desesperada. Ao vê-los, a francesa derrubou a criança, que correu para os braços de Gina, e arreganhou os dentes pontiagudos em uma ameaça muito clara.

XXX

Hermione dormia a sono solto, no quarto de hóspedes, na casa de Neville. Gina a havia convencido que era melhor ficar longe do lugar onde Fleur morrera, pelo menos por enquanto. Grata, ela aceitara, e fora muito bem recebida pela avó de Neville, que já ouvira muito falar dela e estava satisfeita em recebe-la, depois da tragédia. Principalmente pela fama que isso traria, certamente a morte da francesa rica sairia em todos os jornais, assim como o paradeiro de sua prima, também muito rica.

De repente, Hermione começou a se sentir inquieta, se revirando na confortável cama. Era como se soubesse que havia alguém ali, alguém que não deveria estar. Virou de barriga para cima, e sentindo um peso sobre seu corpo, acordou. Se viu encarando dois olhos azuis, que a olhavam muito de perto, com um misto de doçura e fome.

-Olá, Hermione. - ele sorriu.

**N/A**- O outro capítulo vai ser maior. Bem maior. Esse foi só para dar vontade em vocês, e para que continuem lendo. Espero que estejam gostando! Comentem por favor! Beijos, Mary


	12. Caçada no Cemitério Parte II

Neville, Simas e Dino, apavorados se achataram contra uma parede, as armas apontadas inutilmente na direção de Fleur, que encarava tudo ameaçadoramente. Gina, por sua vez, apenas segurava a criança que parara de chorar, horrorizada. Nunca gostara de Fleur, mas jamais imaginara a ver em um estado tão deprimente. Não era medo que sentia, apenas dó, sabia que a francesa já não tinha controle dos seus atos.

-Olá, olá.- Draco por sua vez sorriu, como se nada fosse lhe dar maior prazer do que aquele encontro.- Então, ele conseguiu, Sinto lhe informar minha cara, mas você já não é tão bonita. Vê como aqueles três morrem de medo de você? Uma real perda que todos nós, homens, vamos sofrer.

Fleur, se fosse possível, ficou ainda mais furiosa. E abriu mais a boca, erguendo as mãos com cumpridas e pontiagudas unhas. Neville, Simas e Dino se achataram mais contra a parede, como se fossem uma só coisa. Por um momento Gina pensou no pobre Bernard, e na sua teoria de alma-gêmea. Ela gostaria de saber qual seria a opnião dele ao saber que teria que ficar junto com um vampiro feroz, eternamente, se aquilo fosse verdade. Draco apenas sacudiu a cabeça, como se lamntasse, e murmurou:

-Que desperdício!- e ergueu a espada.

Foi o tempo d eGina perceber o que ele ia fazer, e fechar os olhos, apertando a criança sobre o peito, para protege-la. A próxima coisa que sentiu foi um jorro de um líquido quente a atigindo, algo que ela sabia ser sangue; A ruiva abriu os olhos e cuidadosamente se viu ensopada, mas não mais do que Draco, que agora aprecia ruivo também. Neville, Simas e Dino, estavam menos molhados, parados em choque. Foi Dino quem fez o primeiro movimento, cuspindo o sangue que lhe enchera a boca aberta. Neville precisou se sentar em outro túmulo, enauanto Simas deixava cair a espada que carregava, com um enorme barulho.

-Que merda foi isso!- Dino gritou indignado, passando a mão na língua, para tentar limpa-la.

-O meu trabalho. - DFraco deu de ombros, redcolhendoa cabça de Fleur, e a jogando no caixão junto com o resto do corpo, que já havia recolhido. Ouvi-se o barulho de Neville vomitando, e Gina mesmo se sentiu enjoada.

-Mas, por que você não avisou que ía fazer aquilo?- Dino continuou, ainda bravo.

-Ora, não havia tempo, não é? Eu realmente não ia correr o risco de morrer para avisar vocês para fecharem a boca.- Draco continuou.- Agora, por que os três não me ajudam aqui, a fechar esse túmulo, a pedra é muito pesada. E nós não vamos querer correr o risco dela se levantar de novo, porque deixamos a tampa aberta.

Com isso os outros três homens correram para ajuda-lo.

xxx

Hermione acordou imediatamente e afastando Rony para longe, se sentou do outro lado da cama, apavorada.

-O que você stá fazendo aqui? Como entrou?

-Hermione, não precisa ficar com medo.- ele disse tristemente- Eu não vou te machucar. Eu nunca poderia. Você sabe que eu te amo, não é?

Ela continuou o olhando, então foi como se algo despertasse dentro dela. Uma dor no peito que a fez começar a chorar. Quando deu por si, estava abraçada à ele, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

-Senti tanto a sua falta, Hermione.- ele disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

-E eu a sua. -ela soluçou- Mas, eu nem sei porque. Parece tão irreal, como se estivessemos separados à séculos, e não a apenas alguns dias.

-Hermione.- ele disse a afastando delicadamente, mas com força, e ela se viu encarando-o de novo, mas desta vez sem edo. Ela confiava nele, não sabia como nem por que, mas achava difícil não acreditar naqueles olhos. Com um susto, percebeu que o amava também.

-O quê?- ela gaguejou, parando de chorar.

-Lembra ... lembra da história que eu te contei, sobre a jovem que pulou no rio, quando soube da morte do noivo?

-Lembro. Essa história me pareceu familiar. É claro que me lembro. Mas, por que você está me perguntando isso agora?

-Porque a moça da história é você, Hermione. Em uma outa vida, em uma outra época. E o noivo, o que voltou da guerra para te beijar e te encontrou morta, sou eu. Eles disseram que sua alma não poderia ser salva, por causa do que fez. Mas, eu a encontrei! Você está aqui!

Ela então pulou para longe dele.

-Não, isso não é possível! Você sabe que não é!

-E você sabe que é possível, tanto quanto verdade. - ele disse desesperadamente. Ela precisava entender, precisava se lembrar. Ele não podia acreditar que ela se esquecera, era doloroso demais.- Tente se lembrar, Hermione, por favor! POr mim!

-Não, você está mentindo!- Hermione chorava, tapando os ouvidos e fechando os olhos com força.

-Eu jamais mentiria pra você.- ele murmurou tristemente - Por favor, tente se lembrar!

xxx

Draco se afastou dos outros três homens que descnçavam sentados na sepultaura de Fleur, agora fechada. Ele se aproximou de Gina, que ninava a criança que dormia em seus braços.

-Pronto, mais um trabalho feito. Espero que o tio dela me pague por esse.

-Não acho que esse foi um final satisfatório para a família.- Gina respondeu.

-Mas, para um idiota maluco, com complexo de morcegos, até que eu me saí bem.

Gina revirou os olhos antes de responder.

-Está bem, admito. Você estava certo e eu errada, satisfeito? E vamos fazer o que agora? Ainda temos que devolver essa criança para os pais, e depois você ainda tem que achar esse tão de Drácula.

-É está a parte mais complicada. Eu não faço idéia de onde ele esteja.- Draco respondeu, pela primeira vez, com a expressão séria.- Ele devia estar aqui com a Fleur, para instruí-la em seu primeiro dia como vampira. Eu estou achando essa ausência muito estranha;

-É. - Gina então ficou subtamente tímida, embora não deixasse transparecer.- E sobre aquele beijo, Malfoy.

-Eu sei, não precisa agradecer.- ele riu com charme.- Foi a melhor coisa da sua vida.

-O que? Como ousa!- Gina gritou furiosa.- Olhe, tem três homens aqui que o matariam pelo que fez comigo.

-Gina, eles ficaram apavorados com um vampiro novato. Nem você é tão ingênua para achar que eu teria medo deles. Agora, falando do beijo, tudo bem, foi o melhor da minhavida também.- ele sorriu. E ela não pode deixar de sorrir também, aproximando lentamente a boca da boca dele.

Mas, foram interrompidos pela voz de Simas, que lamentava inconformado:

-Pena, ela era tão bonita.

-É.- Dino concordou no mesmo tom de inconformismo.- Ela parecia mais uma noiva do que uma morta, naquele vestido.

-Uma noiva bem pálida, que gostava de sangue.- Gina retrucou mal-humorada.

-Noiva!- Draco bateu a mão na testa, como se acabasse de se lembrar de algo.- Como fiu me esquecer disso? Temos que ver a Hermione!

-O que tem a Hermione?- Gina perguntou preocupada.

-É obvio! - Draco gritou como se não tivesse ouvido, e rapidamente pegou um livro muito gasto e velho de entro do bolso, folheando-o rapidamente.

-O que é isso?- Gina perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro dele- Coselhos contra praga-doméstica vampítica?

-É bem pior. Como eu fui burro!- Draco exclamou finalmente achando o que procurava.

-Ei, o que o desenho da Hermione faz no seu caderno?- Gina perguntou surpresa.

-Essa não é sua amiga Hermione. É a noiva do Conde. A noiva que ele procura a 700 anos.

-Setecentos anos?- Gina exclamou surpresa.

-Mas, compensou, não é? - Draco grunhiu- Ele a encontrou finalmente.

-Você quer dizer a Hermione?

-A Fleur desde o começo foi apenas uma distração. Tudo o que ele queria é que ficassemos ocupados com ela, enquanto ele leva sua amiga, e a morde com toda a tranqülidade do mundo, a levando de volta para a Transilvânia, para viverem mortos e felizes para sempre! Droga, sua amiga está correndo um risco muito maior do que eu imaginei!

-Hermione?- Gina depositou a criança em um túmulo, e furiosa, segurou Draco pela gola da camisa.- Seu inútil! Estão te pagando para o que, afinal? E o que a gente está esperando? Vamos salva-la!

-Era o que eu ia propor.- ele retrucou de mau-humor- Antes de você me atacar.

-E espero, para o seu bem, que não seja tarde demais.- ela ameaçou, recolhendo a criança ainda adormecida, e chamando os outros três, marchou para a saída.

-Garota adorável.- Draco resmungou, ajeitando a camisa- Não sei se a mato, ou se a peço em casamento.- e seguiu os outros.

N/A- Oba, mais um capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado. Quero agradecer aos comentários, é sempre bom saber que estão gostando da fan fic. Luisão, me desculpe não era o Harry. Mas, eu não me esqueci dele! Eventualmente ele aparece ou eu menciono alguma coisa... Thaty e Fadinha, desculpe a demora, é que meu pai proibiu o computador aqui em casa por um tempo, porque ele acha que eu não estou estudando bastante pro vestibular. E ele tá certo. E Maira, eu também adorei o final do último capítulo, bem misteiroso, né? Hehehehe. O próximo capítulo talvez demore um pouco, mas vai ser bem R/Hr prometo. Comentem! Beijos, Mary Campbol


	13. Não Posso

Capítulo 13 - **Não Posso**

**N/A**- Aí está o capítulo mais Rony e Hermione até agora. Aproveitem!

Hermione ergueu a cabeça lentamente, abrindo os olhos. Rony percebeu um brilho anormal neles e ficou preocupado. Mas, Hermione de repente sorriu e pulou em seus braços, o abraçando.

-Ah, Rony! Eu me lembro. Eu não sei como, mas me lembro. É como se tivessem posto memórias de outra pessoa na minha cabeça, está uma confusão! Mas, eu me lembro de você!

Rony a abraçou apertado, nunca estivera tão aliviado à séculos, sentiu lágrimas escorrendo até a ponta de seu nariz, e sentiu algo que não se lembrava existir, era felicidade!

-Ah, eu me lembro do castelo, de seus irmãos, de quando nos conhecemos, do nosso noivado, de você indo para a guerra, oh! o rio! - ela estremeceu, e então se afastou.- Mas, se faz tantos séculos, como você... por que você não... morreu?

Ela se afastou mais, e ele sentiu toda a sua felicidade indo embora. Ele precisava lhe contar, mas tinha medo da reação dela. Por isso, abaixou os olhos antes de responder, sem coragem de encara-la.

-Quando você morreu, Hermione, a dor foi tão forte que eu... eu dasafiei Deus. E ele me castigou. Me castigou da maneira mais horrível, para que eu nunca mais tornasse a vê-la. Ele me tornou imortal. Eu virei apenas uma criatura amaldiçoada, que só... só se alimenta do sangue de outras criaturas. - ele então a olhou, precisava se explicar.- Mas, eu não queria! Quando você se foi, nada mais restou para mim, nada mais me importava! Então, se eu fui cruel, se eu matei outras pessoas, foi porque toda a esperança havia ido embora, eu não tinha razão, eu não tinha você!

-Você! Você fez aquilo com a Fleur, não foi?- Hermione gritou furiosa, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.- Você a matou! Você a matou!- ela começou a bater nele, e Rony a chorar, não porque os socos no peito lhe doiam, mas a raiva dela o atingia por dentro. - Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio! - Hermione gritava - Que droga... Mas, eu também te amo! - ela diminuiu os socos, chorando cada vez mais.- Eu te amo...

Ele segurou os pulsos dela afastando-os delicadamente, e a encarou. Ela parou de chorar e bater, o olhando no fundo dos olhos, Rony secando suas lágrimas.

-Eu te amo.- ela murmurou, e o abraçou. Ele sentia o coração dela disparado e sabia que o mesmo aconteceria com ele, se seu coração não estivesse paralisado à tantos séculos. - Por favor, não me deixe de novo.- ela pediu.

-Eu não pretendo. Demorei tanto para encontra-la, não vou te deixar ir.

-Me torne igual a você.- ela pediu.

-Essa é uma vida amaldiçoada, você não entende.- ele repondeu, surpreso.

-Eu não me importo.- ela sorriu- Eu só quero ficar com você para sempre. E se você me procurou por tanto tempo, é minha vez de demonstrar o quanto eu te amo.

Ela o abraçou com força, então se afastou, tirando os cabelos para um lado, e expondo o pescoço. Rony podia ouvir o coração dela batendo, as veias pulsando, ele sentiu seus dentes se alongarem, as pupilas se adaptando escuridão. A puxou para perto, mal ouvindo o pequeno grito que ela deixou escapar. Ele a mordeu, como costumava a fazer com suas vítimas, sentindo o gosto do sangue dela em sua boca. Então, de repente, a empurrou para longe, afastando-se.

-Não, eu não posso! Não posso fazer isso.- ele gritou desesperado - Eu te amo demais!

-Rony, eu...- Hermione pediu, estendendo a mão para toca-lo, embora estivesse um pouco assustada.

-Não olhe para mim! -ele gritou, se virando de costas.- Não olhe para mim quando estou desse jeito.

-Rony, - ela sorriu carinhosamente.- eu não me importo.

Ele se virou para ela, o seu rosto estava de alguma forma diferente, embora não estivesse fisicamente muito mudado. Seus caninos estavam alongados e seus olhos grandes e vermelhos. Havia alguma coisa a mais nele, não identificavel, que assustava. Mas, Hermione o encarou nos olhos, que embora vermelhos, demonstravam a mesma coisa de sempre quando olhavam para ela, que ele a amava. Ela então estendeu a mão, que já não tremia e tocou o rosto dele. Imediatamente Rony voltou ao normal. Eles se encararam por um instante, e ele a puxou lentamente para um beijo. O beijo que ele lhe devia à séculos.

Ela se deixou levar, fechando os olhos, e quando suas bocas estavam quase se tocando, a porta se abriu com um estrondo. E por ela entraram Draco com uma cruz na mão, Gina, Neville, Simas e Dino.

-Se afaste dela!- Draco gritou, estendendo a cruz para Rony.

Rony pulou imediatamente na frente de Hermione, protegendo-a, e começou a rir de Draco.

-Não me faça rir, Malfoy. Já desafiei essa cruz uma vez, não será problema desafia-la de novo!

-Você não a desafiou comigo por perto.- Draco respondeu, e tirando um vidrinho do bolso, jogou-o em Rony, que caiu de costas no chão se contorcendo de dor. - E nem com um vidrinho de água-benta por perto.

Draco deu dois passos em direção a Rony, que se contorcia gemendo no chão, os olhos vermelhos e os dentes ameaçando Draco, embora parecesse fraco demais para se levantar.

-Diga adeus, vampiro, à uma existência muito, muito longa!- Draco riu.

-Não!- Hermione gritou, saindo do choque e pulando entre Rony e Malfoy.- Você não vai tocar nele.

-Granger, pelo amor de Deus! Você ainda não percebeu que ele é o vampiro que atacou a sua prima?

-Eu já sei disso. Só que a coisa é muito mais complicada do que parece.

-Oh, ele a mordeu, não foi?- Draco perguntou, e ela faz um movimento involuntário em direção aos dois furos no pescoço.- Eu sabia. Srs. Longbotton, Finningan e Thomas, hora de tomar medidas drásticas em relação à Srta. Granger.

Os três pareceram incertos por um momento, então foram até Hermione, e a seguraram carregando-a para longe, não sem grande dificuldade pois Hermione lutava desesperadamente para se soltar.

-Me soltem!- ela gritou lutando para se livrar dos três pares de mão que a retinham.- Vocês não entendem! Ela não é ruim, ele me ama, fez tudo isso por mim! Por favor, ajudem-no!

-Oh, força! Vocês são três e ela uma só. - Draco gritou para a confusão que eram os três, tentando arrastar Hermione para longe.

-Draco.- Gina sussurrou e ele se virou para encara-la.- Você não acha que devemos primeiro ouvir a Hermione?

-Ela está confusa, Gina.

-Não estou não! - Hermione gritou, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto - Por favor Gina, ele foi o seu irmão...

-Viu?- Draco continuou.- Eu já vi isso várias vezes antes. Vai melhorar assim que eu acabar com ele. Agora, se me derem licença.

E Draco se virou, mas parou o movimento de erguer a espada assim que viu que Rony se levantara, e o encarava mortalmente.

-Rony.- Hermione soluçou, parando de lutar.

-Eu não desisto de você, Hermione.- ele falou, olhando fixamente para Draco, que estava paralisado.- Afinal, se eu desistir de você, eu desisto de mim.

E com um último e rápido olhar para Hermione, se transformou em um amontoado de ratos, que saíram correndo pela porta aberta, antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer um movimento sequer.

**N/A**- Uau, eu acho esse capítulo tão triste! Eu adoro! Foi baseado no filme, mas eu fiz minhas modifcações. A história de virar rato foi do filme mesmo, e eu achei mais interessante do que uma revoada de morcegos. Acho que o próximo capítulo é o penúltimo, não quero falar muito para não estragar o momento. Obrigada pelos comentários! Beijos, Mary.


	14. A Estalagem

**A Estalagem**

-Draco, o que vamos fazer?- Gina perguntou desesperada. Já era dia, e eles tinham voltado para a casa dos Granger, escondidos. Hermione, desde que o Conde fora embora estava em um estado febril, e delirante. - Ela está piorando!

-Ela passou por muita coisa.- Draco falou, e Gina percebeu um leve traço de preocupação em sua voz.- E a mordida também não foi de grande ajuda.

-Você acha que ela vai virar uma... vampira?

-Não, ele não sugou suficiente sangue dela, e nem deu o dele para ela, pelo que pude ver.

-Rony...- Hermione murmurou.

-Ela não para de chamar esse nome.- Gina disse triste, esfregando um pano molhado na testa da amiga.

Draco se calou pensativo, olhando para Hermione e Gina, então se levantou, tomando uma decisão.

-Nós vamos fazer o que ela quer, vamos leva-la até o vampiro.

-O quê! - Gina gritou.- Ele quase a matou, por que iriamos leva-la de volta para ele?

-Porque ele é o único que pode salva-la.

**XXX**

Simas, Dino e Neville dormiam em sofás e poltronas, em uma das salas de visita da Mansão Granger. Sua respiração fazia o peito subir e descer, enquanto roncavam, as armas que traziam prontas na mão, faziam o mesmo movimento.

Draco entrou na sala fazendo barulho, para acordar os três dorminhocos. Eles não eram os melhores com armas, e não ajudavam muito também, mas na hora do aperto, eram tudo o que tinha. Eles teriam que servir.

-Acordem! Nós...- mas, Draco não terminou de falar, se abaixando para desviar da adaga, que passara por centímetros de sua cabeça, e terminara enterrada na porta pela qual ele acabara de entrar.- Que diabos foi isso!- gritou furioso.

Neville, trêmulo, ao ouvi-lo entrar havia derrubado a espada que tinha na mão, com um estrondo. Simas, parecia preparado para enfrentar um exército inteiro de mortos-vivos, a espada erguida sobre a cabeça. Mas, Dino era o único que serviria para algo, nem que fosse apenas para matar Draco. A adaga voadora viera dele, que desarmado, erguia uma cadeira ameaçador.

-Achamos que era o vampiro!- Dino resmungou, abaixando a cadeira, acompanhado pelos outros que também, indognados, abaixavam suas suas armas, relaxando.

-Vocês estariam mortos antes que pudessem dar o próximo ronco.- Draco resmungou, ainda bravo contra o atentado à sua preciosa vida.

-Tinhamos que fazer alguma coisa para garantir nossa segurança.- Simas respondeu.- Já que é o seu trabalho, e você não fez nada!

-É claro que eu não fiz nada! Está claro, e vampiros não aparecem na luz do dia! Além do mais, temos mais com o que nos preocuparmos.

-Mais?- Neville, desolado, caiu sentado na poltrona onde estivera sentado.

-Sim, mais. Granger está doente, Gina e eu vamos leva-la até o vampiro. E vocês vão conosco.

-Sem chance!- Dino gritou.- Já fizemos muito noite passada.

-Realmente, vocês foram de muita ajuda com a Fleur.- Draco revirou os olhos.- Bem, então, estou indo. Quero só ver como se viram com o vampiro sem mim. Aliás, eu aproveitaria bem o dia de hoje, que provavelmente será o último das vidas covardes de vocês.

-Antes covarde vivo, que corajoso morto.- Neville sentenciou, mas foi ignorado por Dino e Simas, que pareciam revoltados e profundamente ofendidos.

-Não somos covardes!- Simas gritou.

-Ótimo.- Draco sorriu, se virando de volta para eles.- Então, preparem-se. Saímos em meia hora.  
E Dino e Neville olharam furiosos para Simas, que estava pálido e transparecia arrependimento.

**XXX**

Dentro da carruagem que sacolejava pela estrada, Gina acariciava a cabeça de Hermione, que dormia em seu ombro. A ruiva levantou a cortina da janela, e olhou para fora.

-Já está escurecendo.- ela murmurou preocupada.- Faz horas que saímos de casa.

-Dino, Simas e Neville estão de vigia lá fora.- Draco respondeu.

-Esse é seu melhor argumento? - ela sorriu.

-Não são eles que o vampiro quer.

Gina concordou tristemente, ainda acariciando os cabelos de Hermione.

-Ainda não sei como você os convenceu a vir.

-Eu posso ser bem persuasivo.

-Você tem certeza do que estamos fazendo?- Gina perguntou, depois de um tempo de silêncio.

-Você confia em mim?- Draco perguntou.

Gina exitou ou um pouco, antes de falar, considerando tudo o que eles tinham passado, e o quão pouco o conhecia realmente.

-Confio.

-Então, não tem com o que se preocupar.- ele respondeu, olhando para fora da janela, e sorriu.- Como eu calculei. - e pondo a cabeça para fora, gritou para Dino que conduzia a carruagem.- Pare a carruagem! Vamos passara a noite aqui!  
E olhando pela janela, Gina viu uma enorme estalagem do outro lado da estrada. E embora confiasse em Draco, não fazia a menos idéia do que ele planejara. 

**N/A-** Esse capítulo é curtinho, mas o próximo vai ser bem maior. E também vai ser o penúltimo, pelos meus cálculos, que geralmente estão corretos quando se trata de minhas fics. Então, preparem-se para o grande final. Obrigada pelos comentário: Deya, espero que esteja gostando; Luisão, logo logo o Harry aparece, hehehehe; Ara, que bom que gostou tanto, fico muito feliz mesmo, quanto ao fim... você vai ter que esperar mais um pouquinho, hehehe. Beijos, Mary


	15. Ataque

Capítulo 15

**Ataque**

Draco e Gina acomodaram Hermione confortavelmente na cama, em um dos quartos da hospedaria. Segundo Draco deveriam passar a noite ali, seria mais seguro. Mas, Gina podia ver algo brilhando em seus olhos, ele planejava algo mais que não pretendia contar. Hermione, deitada e coberta, murmurava palavras que ninguém podia entender em uma língua estranha.

-Ela está me dando arrepios.- Sima murmurou, Neville e Dino concordaram com a cabeça.

Gina não falou nada, embora se sentisse do mesmo jeito. Olhou tristemente para a amiga, ela parecia cada vez pior, cada vez mais pálida.

-O que fazemos agora?- perguntou a Draco.

-Vamos deixa-la dormir, em paz e sozinha.- ele respondeu.

Os três meninos se entreolharam intrigados, então deram de ombros saindo. Não estavam gostando muito daquilo mesmo. Gina, porém, ficou lívida.

-Como assim? E o vampiro? Achei que íamos ajuda-la, e não deixa-la ser pega de novo. Não vou sair daqui!- respondeu corajosamente, batendo o pé no chão.

-Você disse, lá na carruagem que confiava em mim.- Draco falou com calma, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos- Espero que não estivesse mentindo.

Gina não soube o que responder, ele a olhava tão profundamente, como se pedisse para ela acreditar, a mão dele segurando firme, mas delicadamente a sua. E ela acreditou, como sempre acreditaria nele.

-Tudo bem.- Gina murmurou, enquanto saiam do quarto fechando a porta. Hermione adormecida continuava a falar coisas estranhas. - Mas, é melhor que esteja certo.

-Quando é que você já se decepcionou comigo?- ele perguntou sorrindo, e ela preferiu não responder.

Eles desceram as escadas, para se reunir a Dino, Simas e Neville. Segundo a dona do lugar, uma mulher muito gorda e peituda, os três já se achavam no salão de jogos. Draco a agradeceu, e ela sorriu para ele, lançando um olhar de despreso para Gina, murmurando 'magrela'. Draco e Gina foram para o salão, que era um grande espaço na parte da frente da hospedaria, logo embaixo do quarto onde Hermione estava.

Draco entrou direto no lugar, mas Gina parou na porta, chocada. Aquele era o lugar mais sujo, e mal-cheiroso, que ela já vira. A sala estava cheia de mesas redondas, onde homens bêbados jogavam cartas, ou bebiam, ou recebiam mulheres em seus colos, ou faziam as três coisas ao mesmo tempo. Ela pode também perceber uma grande quantidade de charutos, e algumas armas, com as quais ameaçavam uns aos outros, com olhos tortos e pernas bambas. Garrafas vazias estavam em toda a parte, e perto do piano, um coro de bêbados cantava músicas obcenas. Aquilo era um salão de jogos? Parecia mais um grande lixão. Onde estavam as pessoas normais? Draco parou de andar, vendo que Gina não estava ao seu lado.

-Você não vem?- perguntou, ignorando o cenário a sua volta, uma briga de socos acontecia a apenas duas mesas de distância.

-Eu não vou entrar aí. - Gina respondeu, quando viu uma terceira pessoas acertar um dos lutadores, com uma garrafa, na cabeça.

-É melhor ficarmos todos juntos. É mais seguro.

-Seguro? Draco, eu sou uma mulher!

-É melhor um bêbado do que um vampiro, garanto.

-Não tenho muita certeza. Por que temos que ficar juntos, aí?

-Porque um quarto não faria bem a sua fama.- ele sorriu, mas ela o olhou brava. - Além do mais, esse lugar está lotado. É mais difícil para o vampiro atacar todas essas pessoas, do que apenas nós cinco, mais uma menina desacordada.

-Mas...- Gina gaguejou, quando um homem passou na sua frente, caindo no chão.- Eles estão tropeçando nos próprios pés, como vão nos ajudar?

-Garota, você tem mesmo um problema com confiança.- Draco respondeu, se aproximando e pegando-a no colo.

-Draco, me solta!- ela gritou furiosa, se debatendo e lutando para descer.

Mas, ele ignorou seus protestos, e só a desceu quando chegaram em frente ao piano. Lá, ele afastou o pianista, e sentou Gina em seu lugar.

-Uma atividade respeitável, para uma jovem dama respeitável.- ele respondeu, quando Gina o encarou surpresa, beijando sua mão.

-O quê? Eu tenho que tocar?- ela perguntou confusa.

-Sim.- ele respondeu, então gritou para o salão inteiro.- Essa dama é minha, quem tentar encostar em um fio do cabelo dela, não vai viver para ver o dia seguinte.

E como efeito dramático, se afastou batendo os sapatos com firmesa no chão, encarando todos enquanto passava, e para a surpresa de Gina, a atitude pareceu influir respeito. Ela ficou sentada no banquinho, vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos. O salão inteiro a esperando tocar, e engolindo em seco, ela começou uma música animada, que aprendera ainda criança. Imediatamente, o salão pareceu ganhar vida, as pessoas voltando as suas atividades, falando alto, gritando, bebendo e jogando. O coral de bêbados recomeçou, desta vez acompanhado por Gina, que estava começando a gostar da animação do lugar, tão diferente dos salões com os quais estava acostumada.

De sua mesa, onde jogava baralho com outros três homens, Draco observava Gina, cantando e tocando alegremente. Sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça. Aquela ruivinha havia realmente o conquistado.

-Bati.- ele falou alegre, baixando suas cartas. Os outros gruniram com raiva, enquanto Draco recolhia todo o dinheiro que havia ganho. - Desculpem, cavalheiros. Mas, hoje é meu dia de sorte.

Foi quando, de uma janela, viu uma sombra familiar. Era uma pessoa alta e muito magra. Ela parou logo embaixo de uma janela, e pulou desaparecendo de vista. Draco estreitou os olhos, o segundo andar era uma altura muito grande para uma pessoa normal alcançar, ainda mais com apenas um pulo. Se levantou, tentando não chamar a atenção de Gina, era melhor que ela ficasse no salão, onde era mais seguro.

-Ei.- Dino cutucou Simas, do outro lado do salão.- Aquele não é o nosso caçador, o Malfoy?

Simas abaixou suas cartas e cutucou Neville, apontando Draco, que saia do salão pegando algo do bolso.

-O que você acha?- Neville perguntou.

-Que minhas cartas são muito boas para desistir agora.- Simas respondeu, dando de ombros.- Além do mais, ele é o profissional. Daqui à pouco a gente vai atrás dele.

Draco subiu silenciosamente as escadas, segurando firmemente em uma mão uma estaca de madeira da cruz de Cristo. Há várias gerações aquele vampiro havia enganado sua família, eles haviam feito de tudo, inclusive mexido com Magia Negro, para conseguir acabar com ele. E essa era a vez de Draco, ele ia conseguir vingança, ia conquistar a glória de acabar com todos os vampiros. Pois, quando seu mestre era morto, todos voltariam a sua forma inicial de humanos.

Ele parou em frente a porta do quarto de Hermione, seu coração estava disparado de expectativa, mas suas mãos estavam firmes. Ele não tinha medo, aquela seria sua noite de sorte! Ela abriu a porta com violência, erguendo a estaca, preparado para um ataque. Mas, o quarto estava vazio, exceto por Hermione, que continuava a dormir inquieta, em sua cama sozinha.

-Droga!- Draco xingou, abaixando o braço.

Foi quando sentiu uma mão gelada, segurar sua garganta, a apertando. Largando a estaca e lutando por ar, Draco virou o rosto e viu, surpreso, dois olhos vermelhos o encarando com fúria.

-Por que não me deixam em paz!- Rony gritou jogando Draco no chão, como uma boneca de pano.

-Por que o meu trabalho é te caçar. - Draco respondeu, esfregando o pescoço.- E eu vou lutar até o fim, para conseguir acabar com você.

E ainda trêmulo de susto se levantou, se recuperando rapidamente, segurou com firmesa a estaca em sua mão. Se não quissesse acabar como a maioria de seus antepassados, a sete palmos debaixo da terra, tinha que lutar. A força sobre-humana dos vampiros, e o elemento surpresa o haviam pego desprevenido, mas agora que tinha certeza com o que estava lidando, as coisas ficariam mais fáceis. Pelo menos, em teoria.

-Você não vai me impedir de leva-la!- Rony rugiu, a voz profunda e assustadora.

Draco não respondeu, apenas investiu contra Rony, que com um tapa o mandou contra uma parede. Draco bateu as costas, perdendo o ar. Mas, logo se levantou, no momento, hematomas eram o último de seus problemas.

-Por que não desiste?- Rony insistiu.

-Nunca.- Draco reposndeu.- Eu vou te perseguir para sempre, se for preciso.

-Não vai ser.- Rony assegurou, investindo tão rapidamente, que o loiro nem notou que ele se movera, até ter o pescoço preso novamente.

Draco tentou chutar o vampiro para longe, mas este era muito forte. Eles rolaram pelo corredor, em uma luta confusa. Draco tentava respirar desesperadamente, seus pulmões imploravam por ar, e ele estava perdendo lentamente a consciência. Já não lutava mais, apenas se deixava levar pela sensação de formigamento que corria por seu corpo, estava morrendo sabia, mas não se importava.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?- uma voz feminina gritou, e Draco sentiu seus pescoço livre, seus pulmões se abrilhem com o ar, a melhor sensação que já sentira.

Tudo o que a dona da hospedaria vira, no fim do corredor, fora uma briga de dois rapazes, coisa muito comum ali, mas não permitida. Só o que não esperava era que, quando o rapaz que parecia estar vencendo largasse o outro, e levantasse a cabeça, possuisse olhos vermelhos e presas no lugar de dentes. A pobre mulher desmaiou de susto, sem que fosse preciso Rony se mover. Este, que derrubara Draco por causa do susto, voltou a olhar o chão, decidido a acabar com o loiro de uma vez. Mas, não encontrou nada ali.

Ao se virar, deu com olhos cinzas, que o fitavam vitoriosos.

-Olá.- Draco falou, e enfiou a estaca no peito do outro.

Rony, ao ver Draco de pé, pulara para longe, mas não foi rápido o suficiente. A estaca atingiu seu coração de raspão, o suficiente para machuca-lo seriamente. Ele caiu no chão, sem forças, tentando se afastar de Draco. Viera de tão longe, esperara tanto tempo, e agora tão perto de tê-la a seu lado novamente, de beija-la como quisera ter feito a vários séculos, ele estava sendo derrotado. Draco se ajoelhou em frente ao vampiro indefeso, que se arrastava no chão, segurando o peito com uma mão, olhando o caçador com profundo terror. Draco ficou com pena dele, mas foi por pouco tempo, quando a dor de sua garganta o lembrou de tudo o que aquela criatura almadiçoada fizera.

-Adeus, vampiro.- falou, e ergueu o braço com a estaca, apontando-a para o coração de Rony.

-Não!- uma voz o impediu, e Draco se virou, vendo Hermione pálida e trêmula na porta do quarto.- Não o machuque, por favor.- ela pediu, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Hermione.- Rony murmurou sorrindo, se levantando cambaleante e indo até ela.

-Onde pensa que vai?- Draco gritou, avançando para Rony, mas uma mão delicada o parou.

-Draco, deixe-o ir.- Gina pediu.

-O quê! - ele perguntoy surpreso- Você acha que vou perder a oportunidade de matar o grande inimigo de minha família?

-Você já matou.- Gina respondeu, olhando Hermione com tristesa, ela abraçava carinhosamente o ruivo, ajudando-o a entrar no quarto e deitar na cama.- Não vê que ele está morrendo?

E Draco olhou para o quarto uma última vez, antes que Hermione fechasse a porta, e suspirou deixando-o ir.

**N/A-** EBAA! Acabei de voltar de minha viagem de formatura, para PORTO SEGURO! Foi mto bom gente, essa fama toda de putria que tem a cidade, é mentira. Vale a pena conhecer. Então, foi por isso que demorei para atualisar, hehehe. Desculpem parar nesse trecho, é que adoro deixa-los curiosos. Próximo capítulo receberemos uma visita, vão ver. Vocês devem ter notado que a fic é um pouco diferente do filme, por isso não deixem de ver o GRANDE FINAL! Próximo capítulo é o último MESMO! Por isso NÃO deixem de comentar! É isso, então. Beijos, Mary


	16. Da próxima Vez

Capítulo 16

**Da próxima Vez**

No andar de baixo Simas, Dino e Neville abaixaram suas últimas cartas, calmamente.

-Parece que ganhei de novo.- Neville sorriu.

-É, minhas cartas estavam péssimas.- Simas concordou.

-Ei, onde está música?- Dino perguntou, não ouvindo nenhum barulho além da gritaria, das lutas e das garrafas.- Onde a Gina foi?

-Espero que não tenha se engraçado com ninguém.- Simas murmurou sombrio, procurando por ela no salão.

-Espero que não tenha seguido o Malfoy e ido atrás do vampiro.- Neville retrucou, embaralhando as cartas. Então, pareceu entender o que falara.

Os três se entreolharam, haviam se esquecido completamente do vampiro. E se levantaram em um pulo, correndo para a porta do salão, segurando as espadas, animados. Até que caçar vampiros estava se tornando divertido. Dino e Neville estavam subindo as escadas, quando Simas trombou com uma pessoa conhecida, na entrada.

-Ah! Oi, Harry!- ele murmurou feliz.

Na sua frente estava Harry, parecendo um pouco constrangido, mas mesmo assim igual ao de sempre. Atrás dele, três mulheres encapusadas olhavam Simas. Elas eram muito bonitas, uma com uma longa trança, a outra oriental, e a terceira com grandes olhos arregalados.

-Por onde tem andado, camarada?- Simas perguntou.- Estivemos tão preocupados em salvar sua noiva, que nos esquemos de você. Uau, parece que tirou sorte grande.- acrescentou, olhando as três mulheres.

-Eu estava voltando para casa, parei para passar a noite. Mas por que vocês tem tido que salvar a Hermione?- Harry perguntou confuso.

-Ah, você não ficou sabendo? Vampiros. Estamos indo caça-los, agora mesmo. Quer vir junto?- perguntou animado, apontando com o polegar as escadas, onde Neville e Dino haviam saído corredo.

-Ah!- Luna, Parvati e Cho, exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, assustadas. Harry cobriu-as, protegendo-as.

-É, muito perigoso.- Simas respondeu, interpretando erroneamente o grito delas.- Bem, tenho que ir. Até mais, Harry, damas. - bateu na aba do chápeu, e saiu correndo escada acima, pulando dois degraus por vez.

-Tudo bem.- Harry sussurrou para as três.- Eu não vou deixar eles machucarem vocês.

-Oh, meu mortal é tão valente!- Cho sorriu, derretida, Harry estufou o peito com orgulho.

-Nosso mortal, Cho.- Parvati corrigiu.

Luna apenas suspirou sorridente.

-Meu herói.- falou, o abraçando.

**XXX**

No andar de cima, para sua decepção, Simas encontrou Neville, Dino, Draco e Gina, parados do lado de fora do quarto.

-A diversão já acabou.- Dino falou emburrado.

-Não foi nada divertido.- Gina reclamou. Estava triste pelo casal, não queria nem imaginar o que Hermione estava sentindo. Por outro lado, podia entender o lado de Draco também, ele apenas fez o que devia fazer. E sem se importar com os outros três o abraçou.

-Nunca me deixe.- ela pediu para ele.

-Eu não pretendo.- Draco sorriu, a abraçando de volta.

**XXX**

Dentro do quarto, Rony respirava com dificuldade, deitado na cama, apertando com a mão o ferimento no peito, de onde saia sangue. Era o único lugar de seu corpo que ainda possuia sangue, e por isso sabia que estava morrendo. Nenhum ferimento podia fazer um vampiro sangrar, a não ser um ferimento mortal.

-Desculpe. - ele murmurou ofegante, passando a mão no rosto de Hermione, que chorava sentada a seu lado.- Queria ter chegado antes.

Hermione sorriu, encarando os olhos vermelhos dele. E segurou a mão dele com firmesa, respirando fundo.

-Você vai ficar bom, vai dar tudo certo.- ela assegurou.

-É a segunda vez que te deixo.- ele murmurou, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

-Você nunca me deixou.- ela respondeu desesperada. Podia sentir a força do aperto da mão dele diminuir. Não agüentaria perde-lo de novo, não importava tudo que ele havia feito, não importava quem ele havia se tornado. Ainda era o Rony de sempre, o Rony que ele amava.- Você sempre pensou em mim, por todos esses anos. Nunca desistiu de mim. E me seguiu, mesmo correndo risco de vida.

-E eu faria tudo novamente, para cumprir minha promessa.- ele respirou com mais dificuldade.- Eu te amo, por toda a vida, e até na morte.- E se apoiando em um braço aproximou o rosto do dela.

-Aqui, em frente de Deus.- ela murmurou, olhando a cruz em cima da cama, e depois Rony.- Meu amor irá liberta-lo da escuridão. Nosso amor é mais forte do que a morte.

E o beijou, como quisera beijar a tantos séculos. O peito dela pareceu se encher de alegria, ela nunca sentira nada assim antes. Ela pôs a mão no peito dele, e para sua surpresa sentiu o coração dele voltar a bater, fraco no início, mas logo retomando o ritmo. Ele a puxou mais para perto, seu peito parecendo explodir de felicidade. Então, ele sentiu uma dor aguda no peito, e ela se afastou. Uma luz havia tomado conta do corpo de Rony, que gemia de dor. Hermione tentou dar um passo para a frente, mas algo a impediu. Então, a luz começou a desaparecer, e Rony caiu na cama sem nenhum som.

-Rony!- Hermione correu até ele, sacudindo desesperada.- Por favor, não esteja morto! Não agora!

**XXX**

No andar de baixo, Luna, Cho e Parvati subtamente se sentiram tontas, e tiveram que se apoiar nos móveis. Harrycorreu, segurando Luna antes que ela caísse no chão. Das três, ela sempre parecera a mais frágil, e a que mais precisava dele.

-O que houve?- ele perguntou preocupado.

-Eu não sei.- ela murmurou fraca, apoiada nele.- Estou me sentindo estranha. É quase como se...

-O quê?- Harry perguntou preocupado, se alguma coisa acontecesse com elas, não sabia o que faria. Principalmente se fosse com Luna, que era de quem mais gostava no mundo.

-Estou me sentindo... como se estivesse viva de novo.- ela murmurou.

E para sua surpresa, ele viu que ela corara, o que não devia acontecer em um vampiro. Ele se virou para Parvati e Cho, que apoiadas em cadeiras pareciam ficar menos pálidas.

-Meu...- ele deixou escapar, segurando o pulso de Luna, e percebendo uma pulsação- Vocês estão vivas de novo!

-O quê?- Luna perguntou, respirando com força. Respirando!- Eu estou respirando! Estou viva!

-Viva?- Cho perguntou, encarando Parvati, que se beliscou e checou o próprio pulso.

-Estamos vivas! - Parvati gritou.- Cho, sabe o que isso significa?

-O quê? Que temos freqüencia cardíaca?- Cho perguntou incerta.

-Também.- Parvati respondeu, abanando a mão como se isso tivesse pouca importância.- Banho de sol! Nada mais dessa cor pálida horrorosa!

-Ah!- Cho gritou, pulando no colo de Parvati. As duas se abraçaram, pulando e gritando em comemoração.

-Sabe o que isso também significa, Luna?- Harry perguntou, sorrindo.

-O quê?- ela perguntou tímida.

-Que podemos ficar juntos.- ele sorriu de volta.- E vou poder te levar para a praia, como você sempre quis.

Ela sorriu, tão bonita, que ele não resistiu e a beijou. Ela corresponde ao beijo dele, pondo a mão em seu pescoço, sem que nenhum canino crescesse em sua boca.

**XXX**

-Rony! Por favor!- Hermione gritou, não importava mais se ele havia cumprido a promessa ou não. Ela não queria um beijo, ela queria ele. Para sempre, do seu lado. Ela segurou a mão dele, chorando, então a respiração sumiu em sua garganta. Ela sentia uma leve pulsação nele.

Pulou em pé, abrindo a camisa dele. O peito branco estava liso, sem nenhum corte ou machucado. Ela se apoiou nele, encostando seu ouvido onde o coração dele devia ser. Ela soltou um grito de alegria, o coração dele estava batendo!

-Hermione...- a voz dele a chamou, bem fraca, como se ele estivesse se recuperando de um resfriado.

-Rony!- ela sorriu, ele não estava mais com os olhos vermelhos, ou os caninos afiados. Ela o abraçou com força. - Você está bem! Oh, você está bem!

-O que aconteceu?- ele perguntou confuso, acariciando os cabelos dela.

-Eu não sei, a gente se beijou e eu vi uma luz e... você está bem.- ela caiu na risada.

-Deus me perdoou.- ele sussurou surpreso.- Me perdoou por ama-la tanto!- E Rony se sentou na cama, secando as lágrimas de Hermione.- Só não entendo porque está chorando.- ele falou carinhosamente.

-Porque eu estou feliz. - ela respondeu, o abraçando de novo.

-Não precisa chorar. - ele riu de volta, lágrimas em seus próprios olhos.- Estamos aqui, juntos. E ainda temos tanto tempo! - ele falou, mal acreditando em suas palavras.- Nós podemos nos casar, como devíamos ter feito á seculos. Ter uma família, filhos, e você iria comigo para meu castelo, não iria?

-Para qualquer lugar!- ela exclamou feliz.- Não me importa onde, desde que esteja com você.

-Temos uma vida inteira pela frente.- ele disse com a voz rouca.

-E quando nosso tempo acabar.- ela completou.- Não se preocupe, eu vou te achar, prometo. Da próxima vez.

-Mas, vamos deixar isso para depois.- ele sorriu se aproximando mais.- Agora, temos sete séculos de separação para compensar, e esteja certa que vou cobrar todos ele. Eu te amo, Hermione.

-Também te amo, Rony. Seu ex-vampiro bobo.- ela riu e o beijou de novo.

E ali ela soube, que iria ficar com ele para sempre. O tempo, a morte, o esquecimento, nada tinha influência sobre o que sentiam. Ele era dela, e ela era dele, e ponto.

_100 anos depois, em algum lugar da Inglaterra_

Rony havia acabado de erguer a varinha, quando a porta do vaguão se abriu novamente, mas dessa vez não era Neville. Era uma menina de cabelos rebeldes e dentes grandes, que olhou para Harry, e depois o encarou:

-Alguém viu um sapo? Neville perdeu o dele.- ela perguntou, em um tom de voz mandão, sem tirar os olhos dele. Por isso Rony se sentiu na obrigação de responder:

-Já dissemos que não vimos o sapo.

Mas, isso não fez a menina desviar sua atenção dele:

-Você está fazendo mágica? Quero ver.- e sem esperar convite, se sentou no chão, ainda o encarando.

-Está bem.- ele respondeu.

E pigarreou sem graça, ainda sem conseguir faze-la prestar atenção em outra pessoa, e sem conseguir, ele mesmo, prestar atenção em outra coisa que não ela. Naquele momento ele não soube, mas mais tarde descobriria que cumprindo sua promessa, Hermione realmente o havia reencontrado.

_**Fim**_

**N/A-** Ah, pessoal de sorte! Eu ia escrever um fim diferente, igual do filme onde o vampiro morre. Mas, não tive coragem. Acho que hoje é o dia de finais felizes, para as histórias de amor. Espero que tenham curtido a fic tanto quanto eu. Amei escrever Drácula, e esse final eu tinha que pôr. Essa coisa de amor eterno, outras vidas, eu adoro! Hehehe, romantica de carterinha, como devem ter percebido, afinal todo mundo acabou bem nessa fan fic. Quero agradecer a todos: **Fadinha**, **Thaty**, **Maira Daroz**, **Luisão** (que finalmente descobriu o que aconteceu com o Harry!), **Deya Weasley**, **Ara Potter**, **Julia**, **Kyky**, **Cissy Belly Black **e** todos **que acompanharam a fic mesmo sem ter comentado. É para vocês, guys, que eu escrevo! Espero que tenham se divertido, por favor me digam o qua acharam! Até a próxima fan fic. Beijos, Mary.


End file.
